<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's yours is mine, especially your clothes by The_Devils_Palace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007155">What's yours is mine, especially your clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace'>The_Devils_Palace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, But only a little, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Day drinking, Dice Poker, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, Flirting, Gag, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is way too competitive, Humiliation, Jaskier is a smug bastard, Jaskier wearing armour, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Or does he seduce them?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playing Games, Rimming, Safeword Use, Scent Kink, Sex Games, Spanking, Strip Poker, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Teasing, They seduce the stable hand, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Will Geralt ever get an orgasm?, as a treat, but not really, improvised gag, poor Geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ever played dice poker for each other’s clothes?” He grins and bites his lip with a mixture of excitement and mirth. Geralt sighs, of course.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Come on Geralt...you might have some fun.” Jaskier needles as he gets out the dice.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Even witchers are not allergic to it.” Jaskier raises his eyebrows at him, asking. The thought of Jaskier with less clothes and the promise of competition stirred the more reckless side of Geralt.</p><p>Or the one where they day drink, play strip poker then seduce a hot stable hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixir93/gifts">alixir93</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt fill for my dear friend alixir93. It comes out of a scene in one of my other fics where they play dice poker:</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes light up everytime he wins and Geralt has to take a swig. Geralt plays lazily, mostly just to see that smile. He ends up drinking a fair bit more than Jaskier, but thanks to his Witcher blood they are in a similar state of drunken haze.</p><p>“Well...that was the last of it.” Jaskier says after taking the last swig and tossing the bottle over his shoulder. “Guess we will have to bet something else.” He grins mischievously at Geralt.</p><p>“I am not taking my clothes off.” Geralt says immediately. Jaskier splutters with laughter.</p><p>So this time Geralt is definitely taking his clothes off. This chapter is the set up for the next part of the prompt fill. It totally got away from me I did not expect it to get so heated or so competitive. And yet...here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. Geralt had been fighting...something. The walk back to the town had been long and overly warm. Jaskier is sweating and fed up. They need a drink, at the very least. </p>
<p>They finally reach the inn and settle into a dark corner with some cold ale, bread and cheese. Jaskier flops back in his chair, clearly relieved to finally be sitting down with something cold to drink. He looks over at Geralt, he is still sweaty and flushed from the fight. He looks good like this. Jaskier smiles fondly over his ale at him. Geralt returns his smile.</p>
<p>“You’re making eyes at me, bard.” He says deliberately not holding Jaskier’s gaze. Jaskier snorts at him.</p>
<p>“Stop looking so good then, and I will stop.” Jaskier replies, a smirk tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>They eat and drink together in companionable silence, exchanging affectionate glances. The warm afternoon drags on and they share many ales, sharing stories of the road. As the afternoon draws to a close, Jaskier looks up at Geralt.</p>
<p>“How much coin do we have? I am so pleasantly full of ale, it would be nice not to perform tonight.” Jaskier says.</p>
<p>“More than enough for that.” Geralt returns, enjoying the relaxed tipsy smell of Jaskier after an afternoon of drinking.</p>
<p>“Excellent! Then may I suggest we purchase a bottle of fine wine and retire to our room?”</p>
<p>“You may.” Geralt replies with a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. It had been a while since they had had the time and the coin to take a night off. They retire upstairs with the finest bottle of red their coin affords them. </p>
<p>Jaskier sets the bottle of wine down on the small table in their room. He fetches two glasses and pours a glass each. He settles down in one of the two chairs in a confident sprawl. The bard never could sit straight. Geralt raises a silent eyebrow at him and takes the chair opposite.</p>
<p>“Now, dear Witcher, I think tonight we should have a bit of fun. How about a game of something? Gwent?”</p>
<p>“After today, and the ale, I do not have the head for it.” Geralt replies, the thought of it making him tired.</p>
<p>“Then can I interest you in a game of dice?” Jaskier leans forward and takes a sip of his wine.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Geralt replies simply. It had been a while since he had indulged in some gambling. “Considering we share coin...what shall we use as a wager?”</p>
<p>“I have a thought on that...if you are willing?” the bard says a glint in his eye. </p>
<p>“What?” Geralt rolls his eyes. There was always some mischief.</p>
<p>“Ever played dice poker for each other’s clothes?” He grins and bites his lip with a mixture of excitement and mirth. Geralt sighs, of course.</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Come on Geralt...you might have some fun.” Jaskier needles as he gets out the dice.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“Even witchers are not allergic to it.” Jaskier raises his eyebrows at him, asking. The thought of Jaskier with less clothes and the promise of competition stirs the more reckless side of Geralt.</p>
<p>“Fine.” he replies. Jaskier beams and rolls first. Luck it would seem is on Geralt’s side as he wins the first five rounds, much to Jaskier’s overdramatic dismay. However, after first handing over his doublet, he then proceeds to give up his four rings instead of clothing.</p>
<p>“That’s cheating, bard.” Geralt teases. Jaskier just smiles and sits back cockily in his chair. </p>
<p>“Technically, still something I am wearing, Witcher.” he replies. They play again and this time Jaskier wins. Geralt holds the bard’s gaze and slowly and deliberately pulls out the tie from his hair and drops it on the table.</p>
<p>“Touché.” Jaskier grins, there is now a competitive gleam in his eye. At this point Geralt’s luck runs out. He loses six straight rounds. He removes both his boots and all his armour.</p>
<p>“Why are the dice gods so clearly on your side?” He grumbles at the bard.</p>
<p>“I am just that charming.” Jaskier preens. They play again, this time Geralt wins twice and the bard gives up both of his boots with a scowl that was all for show.</p>
<p>Again Geralt’s luck fails him. He loses three times in a row. Gone are his socks and his shirt. He is now sat half naked with Jaskier’s wine soaked taunts.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this Geralt. Losing really suits you.” Jaskier’s eyes are full of a mixture of lust and mirth. Thankfully Geralt wins the next round, winning the bard’s shirt. </p>
<p>“Who knew losing was also a good look on you, bard.” Geralt taunts taking another long sip of wine. He takes his time, taking in the delightful image of Jaskier sitting with his chest bare. He looks so beautiful like this, wine flushed in the candle light. </p>
<p>However, after all the ale and now the wine Geralt really needs to piss. He excuses himself with a grunt and goes to relieve himself. He is a bit unsteady on his feet after the whole day drinking. Thankfully, he makes it without any mishaps and without anyone seeing him barefoot and bare chested.</p>
<p>He returns to their room to find Jaskier sitting leaning back on his chair...wearing Geralt’s discarded armour. He has the smug look of a trickster whose cunning plan had all come together. </p>
<p>“Now, that really is cheating.” Geralt says, swallowing thickly. Jaskier looks...good. Way better than he has any right to. The look of it against his bare chest was alluring in a way that Geralt can’t quite get his head around. But, the real thing that sets his heart racing is the smell, his scent mixed with Jaskier’s and the heady overtones of the leather. Geralt’s nostrils flare, taking in as much as he can. </p>
<p>“I won them fair and square. You are very welcome to my shirt and doublet.” Jaskier has the audacity to wink at him. Geralt huffs in return, they both know there is no way that any of Jaskier’s clothes would fit the witcher’s bulky frame. </p>
<p>Geralt sits back down and takes another long drink from his glass of wine. He can’t stop staring. He tries not to be too obvious about it, but he is pretty sure that with a day's worth of drinking behind him he is not being terribly subtle. The armour is slightly too big for Jaskier but it makes him look burly, accentuating his broad shoulders. His doublets usually have the opposite effect. Their garish nature concealing his solid frame. </p>
<p>Jaskier smiles knowingly, but pretends not to notice. He drains and then refills his glass.</p>
<p>“Another round Witcher? I am feeling exceedingly lucky tonight.” Jaskier’s smirk winds up the competitive part of Geralt. He wants to see the bard naked and losing, but at the same time...he doesn’t want him to take off his armour just yet.</p>
<p>“Another round it is.” he says. He loses again. This time through his own stupidity. If he had kept his first roll he would have won, but he was too distracted taking furtive glances at Jaskier. Gods, the scent. The scent sends a new wave of arousal through him each time he breathes it in. He is growing hard in his trousers, and that makes it all the more humiliating to lose them. He stands up, unbuttons them and slips them down his legs. He’s left standing in nothing but his medallion, which he would never take off, and his smallclothes.</p>
<p>“Losing really is a good look on you. And looks like your cock agrees, Geralt.” Jaskier says, staring pointedly at his crotch. Geralt flushes, feeling caught out by his obvious arousal. “If you lose this next one….that means I have won, my dear Witcher.” Jaskier is looking at him with competitive glee in his eyes. He is enjoying this way too much.</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Geralt replies. They play again. This time, thankfully, Geralt wins. Jaskier unlaces his breeches and pulls them off. He does so slowly, almost teasing. He raises them and drops them with a dramatic flourish. He is now standing in the middle of their room in nothing but his smallclothes and Geralt’s armour. Geralt cannot take his eyes off him. This should not be as alluring as it is. Jaskier flips his hair cockily and looks pointedly at the Witcher.</p>
<p>“Yes Witcher...we will see.” Jaskier almost purrs. Geralt downs the rest of his wine and hastily pours himself another. He tries not to look at Jaskier. He can feel a flush begin to burn it’s way across his ears. “This will be the deciding round.” Jaskier says as he sits back on his chair.</p>
<p>It is a very close game. They both roll a pair, so re roll three dice each. Jaskier wins by getting another pair. </p>
<p>“Take them off, Witcher. Nice and slow for me...there’s a good boy.” Jaskier crows from his seat. A wave of arousal and a little shame flows over Geralt. He gets up with a huff. Jaskier has no right being that alluring when patronisingly calling him a good boy. He bites his lip as he slowly pulls down his small clothes, exposing his hard cock for Jaskier to see. Then he is just standing there, naked save for his medallion. With Jaskier sat opposite him still dressed in his armour. It feels oddly exposed to be naked like this while Jakier is still partially dressed.</p>
<p>Jaskier just sits there quietly, his eyes taking Geralt in. Geralt shifts uncomfortably, it's almost like he can feel Jaskier’s gaze touching his skin as he looks him over. The bard has seen him naked, many times, so why does this feel different? Is it because the bard is still somewhat clothed? Is it because Geralt just lost a game? He does hate losing. </p>
<p>He looks up and his gaze meets Jaskier’s. He is looking at Geralt, a smile tugging at one side of his lips and there is a knowing look in his eyes. He takes in the bard in his armour once more, he looks powerful sat there all cocky and gloating. Why did he look so good in armour? And gods the intoxicating smell of him and the leather? It was unfair. </p>
<p>Jaskier stands slowly and walks over to Geralt. Geralt can’t take his eyes off him. The way he moves is seductive and elegant, clearly practiced from many evenings seducing audiences. Jaskier stands in front of him, Geralt often forgets that they are so close in height. Jaskier looks deep into his eyes, a smirk playing across his face. Geralt shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. He feels hot all over, the scrutiny of Jaskier’s gaze is making him feel so aroused and he can’t really get his head around why. Jaskier is standing so close now that his breath tickles his face. He really wants to kiss him but feels frozen to the spot, caught in Jaskier’s gaze. </p>
<p>“You like this, don’t you?” Jaskier says quietly, his eyes never leaving Geralt’s, the smug expression still plastered across his features. Geralt swallows and looks down, meeting his eyes was becoming too much. Jaskier’s hand is suddenly cupping his chin, and pulling him back up to meet those deep blue eyes. “Answer me.” He says firmly. Geralt lets out an irritated huff.</p>
<p>“Yes.” he breathes. He knows he can hardly deny how turned on he is right now. He feels embarrassed, both of losing and of how much this current situation is affecting him. The squirmy feeling it produces in his stomach actually adding to his overall arousal. He could feel himself start to lightly sweat. Why does he let Jaskier pull him into these drunken games? He knows he is too competitive and that Jaskier is too good at winding him up. </p>
<p>“Good boy.” The patronising little shit. Geralt almost has a mind to throw him down on their shared bed. But, he also can’t deny the effect those words have on him. Jaskier smiles and brushes a kiss against the corner of Geralt’s mouth. Geralt feels his mouth twitch in anticipation as Jaskier drags his lips across his, feather light and teasing. It is all Geralt can do not to grab the bard and kiss him rough and deep. It’s like Jaskier can feel the tension emanating off Geralt and he laughs into his lips. Allowing a few gentle pecks before pressing his lips more firmly into Geralt’s.</p>
<p>Geralt’s head is spinning with the alcohol and the headiness of the kiss. He feels himself melt into the kiss, hungry for the bard’s touch. He hears an almost pitiful whine and it takes him several seconds to realise the noise came from him. What is it about Jaskier that did this to him? He never normally made such noises. It is like the bard can play him as easily as his lute. Geralt can’t for a second find it in himself to care. It feels so good. </p>
<p>Their lips slid slickly across one another. Geralt can smell the ale and wine on Jaskier’s breath, it should be off putting but somehow it adds to his arousal. It mixes with the glorious scent of the leather and Jaskier’s own spicy scent. Jaskier pulls away and gives Geralt a once over.</p>
<p>“I love that you get so worked up over a simple kiss.” He says, voice silky with confidence.</p>
<p>“Not just from the kiss and you know it.” Geralt replies, holding Jaskier’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Indeed...now dear Witcher, let’s play a little game.” Jaskier replies, his eyes bright with anticipation. </p>
<p>“I thought we had already played one of your games...which you won.” Geralt says, arching an eyebrow. He can tell the bard is gearing up to toy with him further. He should find his behaviour infuriating, but he kind of enjoys the loss of control that often comes with his games. He knows Jaskier would stop if Geralt asked him to.</p>
<p>“Now, I wonder how long you can hold still for?” Jaskier walks behind him, speaking softly into his ear. Geralt tenses slightly as Jaskier’s breath tickles his neck.</p>
<p>“Probably a lot longer than you could stay silent for, bard.” Geralt says, a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“Well now...that sounds like a challenge doesn’t it?” Jaskier is back in front of him, a competitive glint in his eyes. “Loser owes the winner...a favour.”</p>
<p>“Deal” Geralt replies confidently. This is a game he is sure he can win. As if Jaskier can stay silent longer than he can stay still. Jaskier raises his eyebrows at Geralt with a shit-eating grin on his face. He dramatically mimes locking his mouth and throwing away the key. </p>
<p>Geralt breathes deep and calms his mind, he can do this. He purposefully relaxes all of his muscles and settles into his current posture. Jaskier holds his gaze for a moment and then moves closer. He reaches out a hand and every so lightly runs a finger up the outside of Geralt’s arm. The sensation is electrifying, but he easily resists the urge to twitch under Jaskier’s touch. Jaskier smiles at him and his fingers carry on, dragging across his collarbone and up the side of his neck, achingly gentle. The light touch on his sensitive skin sends shocks up and down his nerves. He breathes deep and centres himself again. The bard would not win that easily. </p>
<p>Jaskier continues his assault by joining his first hand with his second. He runs them both ever so lightly over Geralt’s exposed skin. The little shit seems to know every part of him where the skin is sensitive: down his ribs, the small of his back, the inside of his thighs...the inside of his elbow. Fuck, Geralt didn’t even know that was so sensitive. He grits his teeth and resists the overwhelming need to twitch, to grab Jaskier and ravage him. He already lost one game, he will not lose another. </p>
<p>Jaskier was right in his face, a smile tugging at his full lips. His eyes following the path his fingers are taking across Geralt’s skin. He is so attentive despite the competitive nature of their game. Geralt feels his chest clench tightly in affection. Jaskier catches his eye again and runs one of his hands down Geralt’s chest, purposefully brushing one of his nipples as he goes. Geralt almost flinches at the sensation. Jaskier’s smile widens as his hand drops lower and very lightly brushes against the head of Geralt’s extremely hard cock. Geralt clenches his teeth, he will not let the bard win.</p>
<p>Jaskier continues to touch and tease him for what feels like an eternity. It is a delicious hell. His touches are like heaven but that internal battle Geralt is waging against the urge to move is torture, sweet tortue. As time goes on he can tell Jaskier’s frustration is starting to build too. His lips pursed together hard, taunts and encouragement clearly dying to get out. He clearly thought getting Geralt to move would be much easier. He ramps up the intensity of his touches until all Geralt can do is clench his jaw and repeat Fuck, Fuck, Fuck silently in his head. Then out of nowhere the hands are gone. Geralt almost slips and sighs in relief before he catches himself.</p>
<p>He focuses his gaze, looking for Jaskier. The bard stands in front of him but a few paces back. He looks Geralt over silently, a finger tapping against his chin. Geralt desperately wants to shift under his scrutiny but holds firm, letting out a long breath through his nose. A flicker of something crosses the bard’s face, his lips pull up in a knowing smirk. The smug bastard thought of something.</p>
<p>He starts to run his hands over himself this time, closing his eyes and clearly enjoying the touch of his own hands. Did he really think this would work? Geralt watches silent and still, eyes glued to every movement of the bard’s hands across his skin. One hand strokes up his neck and through his hair, the other trails lower and Jaskier starts palming himself through his small clothes, his erection clearly visible. Geralt’s mouth starts to water. Fuck.</p>
<p>Jaskier opens his eyes and catches Geralt staring, a triumphant look creeps across his face. The little shit thinks he has won already. Not if Geralt can help it. He centres himself and purposefully goes through all his muscles and consciously relaxes them. He can do this. He looks back at Jaskier, he was full on palming himself now, Geralt could see a damp patch where his pre cum was starting to soak through. Jaskier smirks and pulls down his small clothes teasingly. Geralt can’t look away. Jasker pushes them over his hips, revealing the glistening head of his cock. He pauses there, letting Geralt take in the tantalizing view, then slips them the rest of the way off. Jaskier is now standing there in nothing but Geralt’s armour. Geralt feels his breath hitch, this is too fucking much.</p>
<p>He looks so good, the armour making him look strong and present in a way he doesn’t normally, his cock standing up against his stomach. Jaskier looks down at himself and raises an eyebrow at Geralt. The cocky little shit is taunting him, tempting him. Fuck. He focuses on his breathing, unable to look away from Jaskier. </p>
<p>The bard steps back and half sits on the table, spreading his legs. He runs his hands over his thighs clearly enjoying his own touch. Jaskier’s eyes drift closed, getting lost in his own touch. Geralt has a thought, the bard is playing a dangerous game, he can’t keep quiet touching himself. Geralt should know. If only Geralt can keep still long enough, the bard can’t help himself. Jaskier must know he is playing a dangerous game.</p>
<p>Geralt stares at the unbelievable sight before him. Jaskier spread over the small table in nothing but Geralt’s armour, openly touching himself. It’s so brazen, so debauched. Geralt feels his face flush with heat. How is the bard so comfortable like this? </p>
<p>One of Jaskier’s hands drifts to his cock and begins to gently stroke himself. His other hand drifts up...and he starts running it across the armour. Geralt swallows, the image of Jaskier spread out like this, touching himself in Geralt’s armour, is almost too much. Gods, the smell; the leather mixed with Jaskier, mixed with the overwhelming scent of arousal. Just a little longer he thinks, every muscle in his body is tense. He doesn’t know if he wants to touch his own aching cock or touch Jaskier. He itches to move, this is maddening. He just has to outlast Jaskier, the bard can’t come silently. Geralt is sure of it.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s hand starts to move more urgently. His other hand grasps at the armour, clearly desperate to hold onto something. Jaskier’s lip is firmly between his teeth as he keeps down even the barest whimper. He is almost impressed by how long the bardhad lasted. Jaskier’s breath is panting through his nose. He is clearly on the edge himself, trying to out last Geralt. </p>
<p>Geralt can really feel himself start to sweat. He feels it start to drip down his back and forehead. He is nearly shaking with the effort of staying still. He wants to touch so badly. Just a few more minutes. Every second is fresh hell.</p>
<p>Jaskier slips his legs wider and starts to stroke himself in long hard strokes. He is getting close. Geralt watches transfixed, trying not to think about how much he wants that cock in his mouth. It is almost too much. It would be so easy to sink to his knees for Jaskier, fuck the game, and just get his mouth around him. Geralt aches for it. It would be so easy...all he would lose is his pride.</p>
<p>Geralt’s breathing is ragged through his nose, his sweat dripping off him. Yet, he can’t take his eyes off Jaskier. Jaskier’s leg is twitching now, a sure sign he is close. Just a little longer. As Geralt is stealing himself to push through, Jaskier opens his eyes. His gaze straight on Geralt. The heat in his eyes as he touches himself in Geralt’s armour is too much. Heat pools in Geralt’s crotch, he can feel himself drip pre come onto the floor. The longer he looks into Jaskier’s heated gaze the less he cares about this stupid game, he just wants to touch him. Jaskier’s hot flushed skin would feel so good under his touch. He wants to kiss Jaskier’s now well bitten lips and taste the heady mix of ale and wine off his lips. He wants, oh how he wants. A whine rises in Geralt’s throat, muffled by his firmly closed mouth but still clearly audible in the silent room. Jaskier’s eyes sparkle. </p>
<p>His gaze becomes even more intent, his other hand roaming across his body drawing Geralt’s eye back to the armour and then the soft line of Jaskier’s neck. Then his eyes again. Jaskier must be so close now. The look of wrecked abandon on his face tells Geralt that. Geralt just wants to touch, his whole body is screaming in agony. Jaskier just holds his gaze. His beautiful eyes, so full of love and lust. He just wants to drown in them forever. Seeing the glorious vulnerable state right before Jaskier comes is one of Geralt’s favourite things. He could watch it forever. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, there is a solid floor beneath his knees. He was so lost he had just sunk down without even realising he had moved. Jaskier’s gaze instantly turns triumphant.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck. fuck yes, I win! Fuck yes, Geralt...fuck.” He lets out an almost incoherent string of words as he comes just after Geralt’s knees hit the floor. His come spatters up his abdomen and onto the chest piece of Geralt’s armour. For a moment they both just stare at each other panting, sweat glistening on both their bodies.</p>
<p>Jaskier slips off the table and joins Geralt on the floor. He grabs Geralt’s face in both hands and kisses him fiercely. Geralt reaches out and finally gets to touch, he pulls Jaskier to him almost violently pressing his whole body against him. Jaskier pulls his head away slightly.</p>
<p>“You were so good Geralt. I thought you had me there for a minute. Fuck. When you sank to your knees for me. Fuck. So hot.” Jaskier says in a breathy rush like a damn of words has broken inside him. Geralt whines at the praise and pulls himself closer so he is flush against the bard. He is so desperate for his own release that he starts to rut slightly against the bard’s thigh. Jaskier’s eyes light up and the terrible smirk returns to his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh Geralt. You have been so good for me. So good. But losers don’t get to come...at least not tonight.” He punctuates the last bit with a playful tap to Geralt’s nose, like he was a naughty dog. Geralt lets out a strangled noise. The bard couldn’t leave him like this...not after everything. He looks pleadingly up at Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Please?” he asks. Jaskier stands up and cups his chin.</p>
<p>“Not tonight.” he chuckles and turns away towards their bed. Slowly removing the armour as he goes. Fuck. The fucking smug bastard. Geralt tries to push down his arousal. He both hates and loves that he has been left here wanting. It’s some kind of exquisite torture. He hates it, but also can’t get enough of it. Why does he enjoy being left wanting? He stares after Jaskier who is now sprawled on the bed sleepily in the afterglow of his orgasm. Jaskier inclines his head indicating that Geralt should join him. Slowly Geralt gets to his feet, willing his desperate arousal away. He walks over to the bed and joins Jaskier under the blankets.</p>
<p>Jaskier pulls him close, Geralt’s back to his front. Jaskier runs his fingers through his hair and kisses his neck, soothing him.</p>
<p>“So good for me, Geralt.” he whispers. “I will make it up to you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Good morning Geralt!” Jaskier calls over to him, an unnecessary amount of cheerfulness in his tone. Definitely up to something. “You remember Clint? He works in the stables. We were just having a lovely chat. He was just telling me that he is cleaning and reordering the stables today.” Jaskier’s shit eating grin tells Geralt exactly where this is going.</p><p>“Jaskier said that you have no contracts to see to today, and that you may be willing to give me a hand?” Clint gives him a dashing smile. He was tall with dark curly hair. His build reflected the physical nature of his job. His soft brown eyes were quite enchanting, Geralt would give Jaskier that. He raises an eyebrow at Jaskier and the shit eating grin gets even wider.</p><p>“You don’t mind helping, do you Geralt? I would offer but I fear my weak bard’s arms would not be up to the task.” Jaskier says. He has the audacity to wink at him. Geralt knows what that means...if you want to be a Good Boy Geralt… He rolls his eyes and smiles at Clint.</p><p>“I am happy to help in any way I can.” Geralt says with a smile, holding Clint’s gaze just long enough to be flirtatious. He could play games too, after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started writing this as a prompt fill gift for alexis93. But the boys had ideas of their own. What started as a warm up to the original prompt fill is now two chapters and almost 14k words. I hope you enjoy where this ended up going.</p><p>I introduced an OC (based on a great character from one of Aurielle's DnD games). This OC was only supposed to be in it briefly...but Geralt and Jaskier decided they wanted to seduce that...so here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt wakes the next morning with Jaskier curled around him. His head hurts, after the previous day’s drinking, and he is painfully hard. He groans and doesn’t open his eyes. The events of the previous night slowly filter back to him as he returns to consciousness. No wonder he is so hard. He feels Jaskier shift behind him, murmuring in his sleep. Jaskier’s erection, Geralt realises, is pressed into his back. This realisation causes Geralt to flush with arousal, Jaskier did say he would make it up to him tomorrow.</p><p>Geralt shifts himself back against Jaskier hopefully, enjoying the press of Jaskier’s warm body against his own. Jaskier moves against him again and tightens his arm against Geralt’s waist.</p><p>“Good morning you. Mmmmm. You’re so warm.” Jaskier mumbles sleepily. The feeling of Jaskier shifting against him sends a wave of arousal through Geralt. He pushes back gently into Jaskier, grinding back a little on his erection. Jaskier lets out a sleepy groan and presses his hips closer to Geralt. “Well, this is certainly nice to wake up to.” he says softly in Geralt’s ear. </p><p>Geralt groans again and ruts back into Jaskier, his own erection dragging along the sheets beneath him. He feels so tightly wound from the previous night that he could probably come just from this. </p><p>“Still worked up from last night are we?” Jaskier teases. Geralt can almost feel the smirk on his lips. Jaskier starts to move so his cock is rubbing between Geralt’s ass cheeks. Geralt huffs breathily, gods he wants Jaskier to fuck him. </p><p>“Yes.” He grits out. Jaskier makes an appreciative noise and grinds more insistently against Geralt.</p><p>“Well you see, dear Geralt, you lost to me twice last night.” Jaskier grips him harder as he says this, one arm around his waist and one around his shoulders. Geralt moans and thrusts again into the bed beneath him, desperate to get some friction. It feels so good to be restricted by the bard’s strong arms. He knows he can overpower Jaskier if he wants to...he just doesn’t want to. “You lost our wager, and now you owe me a favour, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Geralt whimpers. He can feel a flush begin to form across his face as he remembers losing. Jaskier nuzzles into his neck as he keeps moving against Geralt.</p><p>“And you see, I know what I want as my favour. I want you to be mine to do with as I want all day, my toy to play with as I please. Does that sound good to you?” Jaskier purrs right into his ear. Geralt  moans at his words, he wants nothing more than to please him. “Answer me, Witcher. Do you agree to my favour?”</p><p>“Yes….yes I agree.” Geralt is almost panting. He is so wound up from the way Jaskier is moving against him. He wants release so badly.</p><p>“Good.” Jaskier breathes as his pace begins to quicken. Geralt squirms in his hold, trying desperately to get some friction of his own. Jaskier’s breathing quickens and his thrusting starts to get more erratic. “Fuck, Geralt you feel so good even like this...fuck.” Jaskier’s grip gets even tighter as he spills right into the crack of Geralt’s ass. Geralt moans at the sensation and arches back into Jaskier. Fuck, he is so close himself. Jaskier breathes out a long breath and leans in close to Geralt’s ear. </p><p>“Oh Geralt. Remember, you lost, and losers don’t get to come unless they’re good.” He whispers right in his ear. Jaskier then pulls away with a smug chuckle. Not again...all Geralt can do is whine in frustration as he is left in the bed, sticky with Jaskier’s come.</p><p>-</p><p>Geralt eventually gets out of bed and cleans up. Jaskier has already gone ahead downstairs in search of breakfast. He feels so tightly wound from being denied twice. He takes several deep breaths before heading downstairs to see where the bard has got to.</p><p>When he gets downstairs he sees Jaskier leaning on the bar talking to a very attractive man. Geralt recognises him as the stable hand. What is Jaskier playing at now? He has the feeling this will be a long day.</p><p>“Good morning Geralt!” Jaskier calls over to him, an unnecessary amount of cheerfulness in his tone. Definitely up to something. “You remember Clint? He works in the stables. We were just having a lovely chat. He was just telling me that he is cleaning and reordering the stables today.” Jaskier’s shit eating grin tells Geralt exactly where this is going.</p><p>“Jaskier said that you have no contracts to see to today, and that you may be willing to give me a hand?” Clint gives him a dashing smile. He is tall with dark curly hair. His build reflected the physical nature of his job. His soft brown eyes were quite enchanting, Geralt will give Jaskier that. He raises an eyebrow at Jaskier and the shit eating grin gets even wider.</p><p>“You don’t mind helping, do you Geralt? I would offer but I fear my weak bard’s arms would not be up to the task.” Jaskier says. He has the audacity to wink at him. Geralt knows what that means...if you want to be a Good Boy Geralt… He rolls his eyes and smiles at Clint.</p><p>“I am happy to help in any way I can.” Geralt says with a smile, holding Clint’s gaze just long enough to be flirtatious. He can play games too, after all.</p><p>-</p><p>After a quick breakfast they head out to the stables. Jaskier sprawls over a bench and picks at his lute, occasionally writing snippets of song down in one of his notebooks. The picture of nonchalance.</p><p>Geralt and Clint get on with mucking out the stables. They talk companionably, Clint knows a lot about horses and his voice has a rich lilt to it that is very pleasing to the ear. Once they are done with mucking out they move on to clearing the feed shed. This involves moving lots of heavy bags of feed. </p><p>Jaskier stops his playing to watch. He catches Geralt’s eye and smiles widely. He is making no effort to hide his enjoyment of this view. Geralt can feel heat begin to pool in his belly. He decides to lean into this game and tease his bard in return. He bends over to pick up a sack of feed, deliberately pushing his ass out in Jaskier’s direction. He is fully aware how good his ass looks in these trousers. He takes way more time than he needs to haul the sack onto his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder at Jaskier. Jaskier blinks and meets his gaze. He has clearly been staring. Geralt raises an eyebrow and gets back to his work. Just because he lost the wager doesn’t mean he has to make this easy for Jaskier.</p><p>As he works he keeps up his show for Jaskier; what he does not account for is that Clint seems to be enjoying it too. He keeps glancing over whenever Geralt is bent over. Geralt starts to feel heat work its way up his neck. It’s intense feeling two pairs of hungry eyes on him. He glances over at Jaskier, he seems to have noticed Clint’s interest too, and is watching them both intently. To an outsider, he still looks relaxed, leaning back and playing his lute. But Geralt can smell his arousal and can sense a new tension in his posture. </p><p>Part of Geralt kind of wants to make him suffer after this morning. Maybe he could up the stakes? It was a hot day after all. He stands up and mops his brow and smiles at Clint. “Hot today.” he says and then slowly pulls his shirt off. He pretends not to notice the two pairs of eyes on him and gets back to work.</p><p>He pointedly does not look over at Jaskier. He can tell by the bard's scent that his actions are having the desired effect. He smirks to himself, technically he was still being good. Clint keeps up his idle conversation with Geralt, but deliberately puts himself slightly more in Geralt’s space. Occasionally giving casual touches as he helps steady a load or when he tries to move past him. </p><p>After a short while he huffs out a tired breath. “You’re right it is hot today.” He flashes a quick cheeky smile at Geralt, as he too sheds his shirt. Geralt hears a stifled squeak from behind him. Clearly this was getting a bit much for Jaskier. He can hardly blame him. Clint’s naked torso was a sight to behold, toned from a life spent working with horses with a lush covering of chest hair. Geralt realises he is staring and quickly brings his gaze back up to the man’s face. “Ok there Geralt?” he asks, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. </p><p>There is a slightly discordant noise behind them. They both turn to look. Jaskier had clearly almost dropped his lute. He looks at them both with a flustered smile, clearly trying to recover his composure. Geralt smiles at him sweetly. He is still being good.</p><p>“Come on then Clint.” he says, giving him a slightly too friendly pat on the back. “Let's get the last sacks moved.” Clint smiles at the contact and they go back to hauling sacks of feed. Jaskier by this point has given up any pretense he had of playing his lute and just openly stares. Once they are done with the sacks, Geralt saunters over to Jaskier. “If you’re not careful you will catch flies with your mouth open like that.” he teases.</p><p>“I am but a man Geralt, when faced with such beauty, what can one do but stare?” he sighs. “Also don’t pretend you weren't staring at him too. I saw everything.” He looks pointedly at Geralt.</p><p>“Don’t know what you are talking about, bard. You asked me to be good and help the man.” he says innocently. “Just happens to be hot work on a warm day, nothing more.” </p><p>“Is that how we are playing it now are we?” Jaskier is looking up at him with heat and mischief in his eyes. He’s about to continue when Clint steps out of the stables. Both Geralt and Jaskier turn to look at him. He smiles widely under their attention.</p><p>“I was going to sort through and clean the spare tack. Could use a hand, if you’re game? It’s not heavy lifting so maybe you could join us too, Jaskier?” He smiles at them, lighting up his handsome face. Neither Geralt or Jaskier can speak for a good few seconds.</p><p>“Of course.” “Would love to.” They both blurt out at the same time. Geralt flushes at how eager they both sound. He glances at Jaskier and sees his cheeks have gone a little pink. </p><p>“Come on then.” Clint beams and turns back into the stable. They follow him a bit sheepishly. </p><p>-</p><p>They settle inside sorting and cleaning tack. Clint is sitting on a haybale next to Geralt. He is so close their knees are touching. Jaskier is sprawled on the floor only making a passing appearance of helping. </p><p>“You two travel together often?” Clint asks with a smile that could charm apples away from Roach. </p><p>“On and off for over ten years.” Jaskier replies, raising his eyebrows slightly. He is clearly trying to see what game Clint might be playing. Geralt remains silent, observing the exchange. He pretends to focus on the work in his lap.</p><p>“That’s a long time.” Clint says. “Spent a long time on the road myself.” Him and Jaskier share a look. </p><p>“But, not anymore?” Jaskier asks, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“I used to head up trading and expedition caravans. Took me all over the continent. In between jobs I worked in stables, horses have always been a passion of mine. Just been a bit longer in between jobs this time.” Clint answers, he looks wistful. </p><p>“You miss being on the road then?” Jaskier asks.</p><p>“Yeah, been starting to get itchy feet.” He sighs. “If I’m honest I have been getting a little bored. At least until the two of you showed up.” He looks at Jaskier and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>Geralt continues to focus on his work as the two of them begin to share stories of their various travels. The feeling of Clint’s knee against his own is distracting, especially when Clint shifts closer so the whole of his thigh is pressed against Geralt’s. Geralt can smell Clint’s interest, it’s intoxicating. He chances a look up and he almost immediately catches Jaskier’s eye. They share a look. Jaskier is interested too, and he has noticed Clint’s desire. Geralt gives him a barely imperceptible nod and twitches his lip up in a slight smile, giving Jaskier his permission to continue his game.</p><p>“So...what of you, oh silent one, any good stories of your travels?” Clint’s voice pulls his attention back to the conversation. Clint nudges him, clearly enjoying an opportunity for some physical contact.</p><p>“Plenty of stories, whether you want to hear them depends how much you like tales of monsters...and their blood and guts.” Geralt smirks and looks at Clint out of the side of his eye. Clint’s eyes light up in interest.</p><p>“The bloodier the better.” Clint responds, leaning closer to Geralt. Geralt indulges him with some of his choicest gory tales while Jaskier either pulls faces or adds his own flourishes to ones that involve him. He moves closer to Geralt as he speaks and rests one arm on Geralt’s knee. Geralt sees Clint’s eyes take it in. His eyebrows rise slightly but he doesn’t acknowledge the affectionate gesture any further yet.</p><p>“An interesting life the pair of you lead.” Clint says once Geralt comes to the end of his stories. He looks between them, eyes gleaming with interest. “Call it curiosity but what’s the deal between you two? You seem to be more than just simple travelling companions.” Geralt looks at Jaskier and raises a silent eyebrow and they share a smile.</p><p>“Been more than just companions for a long while now.” Jaskier replies, a flirtatious smile on his lips. Clint turns to better face Jaskier, and in doing so he creates more contact between himself and Geralt. Geralt shifts into it, he starts to feel heat coil in his gut from the direction this is taking.</p><p>“Is that so?” Clint smiles thoughtfully. “Because I can’t help but notice the way you both have been eyeing me this morning.” He looks intently at Jaksier. </p><p>“Well...you are very easy on the eye. Particularly without your shirt, I am sure Geralt would agree.” Jaskier replies with a smirk, squeezing Geralt’s knee. Geralt looks up and finds Clint’s eyes on him.</p><p>“I would.” Geralt says, fixing Clint with a look. A smile spreads across Clint’s face. </p><p>“Well, I’m flattered by your kind words.” Clint moves one hand tentatively to Geralt’s knee. Geralt’s breathing picks up at the touch. Being surrounded by the scent of both Jaskier and Clint’s arousal is heady to say the least. </p><p>“There is one thing you must know though, before we continue.” Jaskier says, a hint of mischief in his voice. </p><p>“And what is that?” Clint asks, raising an eyebrow. Geralt feels heat rise at the back of his neck, he knows what's coming.</p><p>“Well, you see, dear Geralt here lost a wager to me last night.” Jaskier tightens his hold on Geralt’s knee, a note of glee in his voice. </p><p>“Did he now? And what is his forfeit?” Clint looks amused.</p><p>“Darling Geralt’s forfeit is to be my toy for the day. Isn’t that right?” He nudges Geralt, a large grin tugging at his lips. Geralt sighs, he can feel himself flush. He hates losing.</p><p>“Yes.” He grits out.</p><p>“Well...that certainly is interesting. And what does that mean exactly?” Clint’s eyes are full of heat and he’s biting his lip in anticipation.</p><p>“It means he does what I tell him, means he can’t touch or come unless I allow it.” Jaskier replies, he locks eyes with Clint and grins. Clint licks his lips, clearly intrigued. The scent of both of them is driving Geralt quietly wild. He is still so on edge from last night and this morning.</p><p>“Am I allowed to touch him?” Clint asks, his gaze flicking down Geralt’s still shirtless body.</p><p>“Do you want to?” Jaskier purrs.</p><p>“Very much.” Clint replies.</p><p>“Then you may...however you like.” Jaskier squeezes Geralt’s knee and bites his lip as he watches Clint. Clint’s hand begins to move up from his knee, tantalisingly light in his touch as it climbs up Geralt’s inner thigh. Geralt watches it progress, eyes fixed on the movement. Clint’s hand reaches the top of his thigh. Geralt’s breath hitches in anticipation. Clint smirks and skips over his crotch and palms the solid expanse of Geralt’s stomach.</p><p>Geralt lets out an embarrassing whine. Jaskier chuckles, clearly enjoying watching someone equally fond of sadistic games. Geralt catches his eye and sends him a very ineffectual glare that only makes Jaskier chuckle more.</p><p>Clint’s hand is now roaming freely across Geralt’s chest, tracing his pecs then his shoulders. His fingers trace down and give the barest touch to one of his nipples. Geralt gasps at the bolt of sensation it sends through him. It’s Clints turn to chuckle this time.</p><p>“Sensitive, arn’t you?” he breathes close to Geralt’s ear. He runs his hand back up Geralt’s chest, up his neck and then cups his cheek. He pulls his face slightly closer, Geralt moves with him and gets lost in his dark eyes. “This ok?” Clint asks, clearly seeking Jaskier’s permission.</p><p>“I said however you like. Enjoy him.” Jaskier replies, sitting watching proceedings with obvious pleasure. A grin spreads across Clint’s face, up this close Geralt can see the freckles scattered across his handsome nose. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will…” Clint says lowly. He turns fully to Geralt and brings his face temptingly close. If his wager with Jaskier wasn’t keeping him still, Geralt would have pounced on the man’s lips by this point. Instead he shifts the tension from his shoulders and waits. </p><p>Clint closes his eyes and leans in, his soft lips meeting Geralt’s. The scent of Clint this close is intoxicating, he smells of leather, horses and lust. Clint moves the hand on Geralt’s cheek to his hair, pushing their lips together more firmly. Geralt moans as he kisses back. He could get so lost in the feel of his lips. Clint opens his mouth further and sucks in Geralt’s bottom lip and teases it with his teeth. Clint withdraws briefly, rubbing his nose against Geralt’s, clearly enjoying the skin on skin contact before going back to the kiss. Geralt follows his lead helplessly. The soft press of their lips together makes it feel like time has slowed down. Eventually Clint draws away, chest heaving and eyes bright with desire.</p><p>“Enjoy yourself?” Jaskier asks, Geralt can hear the naked arousal in his voice. He clearly enjoyed the view. </p><p>“Very much.” Clint replies, his heated gaze now on Jaskier. “Would enjoy it even more if I could taste you too?” </p><p>“Then let me indulge you.” Jaskier purrs as he pulls Clint closer. Geralt watches in rapt silence as their lips meet. He can see why Jaskier was enjoying this; seeing them move with each other is intoxicating. </p><p>Jaskier slips an arm around Clint’s waist and pulls him closer. Clint follows his lead and moves gracefully to the floor in front of Jaskier. Their kissing becomes more intense as they both begin to explore the other with their hands. All Geralt can do is watch and feel heat build inside him. </p><p>The aggression in their kissing seems to rise, like there is a tussle for dominance between them. Jaskier slides a hand up to pull at the lush curls at the back of Clint’s head. Clint lets out a playful snarl as he pushes Jaskier back, trying to pin him against the wall of the stable.. Clint is comparable in size to Geralt, but Jaskier’s lithe body has more strength than Clint anticipates. Before Clint realises what’s happened Jaskier uses a particularly deft grapple to grab his wrists and pin him flat against the wall. Clint lets out a surprised huff and wrenches away from the kiss. Geralt feels a swell of pride, he taught Jaskier that one.</p><p>“Well arn’t you stronger than you look.” he pants, clearly aroused by it.</p><p>“I am many things.” Jaskier smirks and returns to kissing him, slow and teasingly this time. He gently releases Clint’s wrists and begins to remove his own doublet and shirt. Once removed he presses himself to Clint, enjoying the contact. Geralt lets out a low growl, seeing his lover like this almost makes him want to break his wager and join in. </p><p>Clint breaks away and starts kissing Jaskier’s jaw and then his neck. He looks over Jaskier’s shoulder, straight at Geralt. He has the audacity to wink at him before he swiftly gets his large hands under Jaskier’s thighs and flips him onto his back. Jaskier lands with a thud and a gasp. Clint leans his full body weight on him and captures Jaskier’s wrists by his head before Jaskier can begin to push back. Jaskier growls and pushes against the hold, but finds himself thoroughly pinned to the floor. Geralt smirks, Jaskier was always very distractible, he had pulled that move on him many times. The bard really should be wise to it by now.</p><p>“I won’t be underestimating you again.” Clint breathes close to Jaskier’s ear, a playful smirk on his lips. Geralt almost lets out a breathy laugh at Jaskier being outwit, but he doesn’t want to break the spell.</p><p>“Be sure you don’t...I wouldn’t normally let someone pull a move like that on me.” Jaskier struggles, clearly testing the limits of Clint’s hold. “But seeing as you are quite so charming, I will let it slide this once.”</p><p>“You’re enjoying this.” Clint smirks. “I can feel it.” He presses his hips into Jaskier’s, to make his point even more clear. Jaskier lets out a groan at the contact.</p><p>“And so are you...I can feel it.” Jaskier responds wiggling enticingly in Clint’s hold. Clint makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr.</p><p>“I am indeed. But, before we continue this game I must ask, do you have a word?”” Clint says, his meaning clear.</p><p>“Lute.” Jaskier replies with a smile.</p><p>“Does he?” Clint asks, looking at Geralt. </p><p>“Roach.” Geralt responds, catching Clint’s eye.</p><p>“Mine’s Landfell.” Clint grins. “Now, where were we?” He grinds into Jaskier again making the bard whimper. “Now isn’t that a pretty noise? Almost as pretty as when you sing.”</p><p>“Believe me, I make prettier sounds than that if you play me right.” Jaskier laughs and bites Clint’s jaw playfully. Clint sucks in a breath and grids back into Jaskier with more force than before.</p><p>“Is that so?” he murmurs in Jaskier’s ear. “And what would playing you involve, eh? Because I would dearly love to fuck that pretty ass of yours.” With that he changes his grip on Jaskier’s wrists and flips him over underneath him. He grinds his crotch deliberately into Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier lets out a filthy groan.</p><p>“Fuck. That would do it.” he moans, grinding back against Clint. Clint draws himself away and brings his free hand down on Jaskier’s ass hard. The resulting smack even made Geralt flinch from where he was watching. Jaskier lets out a gasp at the sudden pain. </p><p>“Then you better start behaving yourself.” Clint smirks. Geralt can smell the spike in Jaskier’s arousal and lets out a quiet whine. Watching this play out is indescribably arousing but he wants to touch them both, desperately.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I haven't forgotten about you.” Clint says with a devilish smirk. “Need to get the bard in line first.” He raises a cheeky eyebrow at Geralt and they share a lust filled look before Clint returns to Jaskier.</p><p>“You gonna behave for me now?” Clint asks Jaskier. Jaskier wriggles in his grasp, his lip curled in defiance.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me now?” He twists his head to look back at Clint. Clint’s free hand comes down hard on Jaskier’s other cheek. Jaskier yelps in pain. </p><p>“I see we didn’t learn our lesson last time.” Clint growls in Jaskier’s ear. “Doesn’t matter, you’ll learn.” With that he reaches into a pile of unsorted tack and pulls free some leather straps. Geralt’s eyes are immediately drawn to them. He watches hungrily as Clint begins to bind Jaskier’s arms behind his back. Geralt remembers how Jaskier looked last night in his armour, the delicious smell of him and the leather. The scents here are somewhat overpowered by that of horse and their collective lust, but the mere thought of it makes Geralt’s cock twitch.</p><p>“There now. Don’t you look pretty all tied up for me?” Clint coos mockingly, pulling Jaskier up so he is kneeling facing Geralt. Jaskier flushes slightly at the words.</p><p>“I would look a lot prettier on your cock. So why don’t you get on with it and fuck me?” Jaskier retorts.</p><p>“Quite the mouth on you. Now bard, you are not getting any of that until you learn to ask nicely.” He gives Jaskier a patronising pat on the cheek and turns away. “Geralt has been waiting so patiently like a good boy. Haven't you?” he asks. Geralt feels a wave of arousal through him at the praise. He doesn’t have the breath to make words so he simply nods looking up at Clint.</p><p>Clint brings his hand up to Geralt’s face, and strokes down one cheek. Geralt lets out a breathy moan at the contact.</p><p>“I believe your bard said I could touch you in any way that pleases me. But you are not allowed to touch or come unless he says you can?” Clint asks, continuing to stroke Geralt’s cheek. </p><p>“Yes.” Geralt says gruff and low. He wants to nuzzle into Clint’s touch but he knows that’s against the rules.</p><p>“So good for him aren't you? You going to be good for me too?” Clint almost purrs. Geralt shivers at those words. He really does want to be good for them both. He nods eagerly not letting his gaze shift from Clint’s. “Kneel for me.” Clint asks. Geralt sinks to his knees without a word, the work in his lap pushed away and forgotten.</p><p>Clint moves around him and brings himself down to a kneel behind him. He pulls Geralt’s bare back to his bare chest and kisses Geralt’s neck. Geralt groans, the press of Clint’s lips sending shocks of sensation down his torso. He can see Jaskier clearly now, arms bound and kneeling a few feet in front of Geralt. His eyes are wide and he is biting his lip as he watches Clint touch him.</p><p>Clint starts running his hands all over Geralt from behind. Up his sides, down his thighs, his touch light, every movement sending bolts of electric sensation through Geralt’s body. It feels like pure heaven. Geralt starts to pant as he jerks and twitches under Clint’s expert touch. </p><p>“So sensitive. I like that. I like watching you squirm under my touch.” Clint whispers seductively in Geralt’s ear. “I think he likes it too.” Clint chuckles and they both look over at Jaskier who is watching still, a very obvious wet patch at the front of his breeches. </p><p>Geralt whines at the sight, he can smell it. The scent of Jaskier’s desperate arousal is almost too much. He meets Jaskier’s eyes and they share a long look. A silent conversation: a check in, a joint adoration of the other and their current situation. </p><p>Clint starts to run his nails up Geralt’s body starting at the bottom of his thighs, all the way up his sides until he reaches his shoulders. The sweet scrape of his nails against Geralt’s already sensitive skin causes him to gasp and then groan. His neglected cock twitches in his trousers. Clint presses the warm palms of his hands down the scratch marks on his chest, making them burn under his touch. Geralt is panting now, a thin sheen of sweat starting to appear on his flushed skin. Clint nuzzles into his neck and looks down to admire his handiwork. </p><p>“You look good with marks.” he whispers softly in Geralt’s ear. His hands have drifted back down to Geralt’s knees. With a throaty growl he drags his nails up the front of Geralt’s body, harsher this time. This time he draws blood in several places. Geralt cries out, enjoying the burn of them. </p><p>“Look at me, marking up your toy.” he chuckles at Jaskier. </p><p>“I guess it’s good I like the look of him like that. Isn’t it?” Jaskier breathes in return, all bite gone from his voice. He is squirming slightly, clearly chasing the friction of his cock inside his breeches.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a very good thing.” Clint smirks as he bites down on Geralt’s shoulder as he slips a hand down to palm Geralt through his trousers. Between the pain of the bite and the unexpected contact on his cock. Geralt lets out a slightly inhuman sounding moan. This was almost tipping him over the edge.</p><p>“I wonder if he will let you come like this.” Clint says, looking pointedly at Jaskier.</p><p>“No! He only comes for me.” Jaskier grits out possessively, a contrast from the teasing tone of a few minutes before. </p><p>“Well..you heard him.” Clint chuckles in Geralt’s ear as he gives his crotch a teasing squeeze before removing his hand. With an affectionate squeeze to Geralt’s shoulder, Clint stands and walks over to Jaskier. He looks down at him and tilts his chin up to face him. </p><p>“You ready to ask nicely?” Clint asks, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Maybe.” Jaskier says coyly.</p><p>“I’m waiting for it, bard.” Clint replies with amusement.</p><p>“Oh gracious, Lord of the Stables, Clint, will you do me the great honour of thouroughly fucking my ass?” Jaskier says in mock reverence, a smirk on his lips. He does the best impression of a bow his bound arms will allow.</p><p>“Now, was that so hard? I could get used to such pretty words from you.” He squeezes Jaskier’s cheek patronisingly. Jaskier pulls a face back at him, clearly annoyed that his sarcasm missed its mark. Geralt snorts, it was quite something to watch his quick witted lover get so thoroughly out matched. </p><p>Clint bends down and pulls Jaskier in for a heated kiss, before shoving him face first into the floor. He moves behind the bard and reaches round to start unlacing Jaskier’s breeches. Once loosened he pushes them down so they sit just below the curve of his ass. He gives it an appreciative squeeze. </p><p>“You look good bent over for me.” He says giving Jaskier’s bare ass a few swats with his hand. Jaskier gasps and wriggles at the touch. “Now, what I would really like to see is Geralt here loosening you up for me with his mouth. But he can’t do that without your say so. So...does he have it?” Clint asks as he kneads Jaskier’s ass.</p><p>“F Fuck...yes. He has it.” Jaskier gasps back. A hot flush of want floods Geralt. He gets to touch.</p><p>Clint looks over at Geralt and their eyes meet. Clint’s face spreads into a huge grin.</p><p>“You heard the man. Get over here.” Clint moves to make room for Geralt, slipping his hands down Jaskier’s back and to his hair. He grabs a handful and pins Jaskier’s head to the floor. Geralt moves behind Jaskier, the sight of him like this was breathtaking. His eyes took in the glorious swell of Jaskier’s ass and the beautiful curve of his back. “Make him good and wet for me.” Clint purrs at Geralt, running a hand up the side of his face. </p><p>Geralt places his hands onto Jaskier’s ass, fuck it feels so good to actually touch him. He pulls his cheeks apart and looks at the pretty pucker of his hole. Jaskier whimpers under his touch, Geralt is going to draw this out and enjoy it. He gets himself into a comfortable position and breathes lightly over Jaskier, making him twitch in anticipation. He glances up and catches Clint’s eye, he is watching with a hungry smile across his face, clearly savouring the tease. Geralt runs his tongue up along Jaskier from his balls all the way up to his hole. Jaskier gasps at the contact. Geralt continues to tease him with contact until Jaskier is panting with need. </p><p>“Fuck, Geralt, please.” Jaskier gasps out, his hips wiggling back into the contact.</p><p>“Oh I see, his mouth on you makes you ask nicely, that’s good to know.” Clint teases, pulling on his hold on Jaskier’s hair. All Jaskier does is moan in return. Geralt smirks at Jaskier’s reaction. He takes this as his cue to bury his face in Jaskier and starts licking him in earnest. Changing from circling his hole to laying the flat of his tongue over it and lapping at it. Jaskier is a squirming moaning mess in Clint’s hold. </p><p>“You are doing so good for me Geralt.” Clint’s other hand is in Geralt’s hair now, petting him affectionately as he works. He lets out a groan at the praise and the contact. “Look how worked up your lovely mouth is getting him, all wound up and wet for my cock.” Clint’s words send a shiver down Jaskier.</p><p>“Fuck, please, I want it now.” Jaskier whines. Geralt smiles as he works. It is so heady seeing Jaskier like this, begging and desperate. </p><p>“Patience, bard. Geralt would you be so kind as to start opening him up for me. I want him to be nice and loose for me.” He tightens his grip on Jaskier as he says this. Jaskier does nothing by whimper, the situation apparently silencing even his smart mouth. Geralt would laugh if he wasn’t so ridiculously turned on by the proceedings. He begins to press his tongue into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier moans at the delicious intrusion. Geralt slowly starts to work him open with his tongue the way he knows Jaskier loves. </p><p>Jaskier’s legs start to shake after several long minutes of this treatment. Geralt looks up and meets Clint’s eyes, he is watching with rapt attention biting his lip. He winks at Geralt again and moves his hand from where it is buried in Geralt’s hair to Jaskier’s hole. He traces around where Geralt’s tongue is working. Geralt would dearly love to suck his fingers into his mouth, but he knows that would be against the rules of this game. Jaskier is practically sobbing by the time Clint sinks a finger into him. Geralt licks and sucks around the finger, making sure Jaskier is good and wet.</p><p>“You feel so good, bard. I am going to really enjoy fucking your pretty ass.” Clint says, his voice almost a moan. Jaskier whines and grinds his hips back into Clint’s hand. Clint moves the hand he has twisted in Jaskier’s hair to his face. He holds Jaskier by the chin and pulls him round to face him. As he does so he pushes his finger deeper into Jaskier and begins to move it, caressing Jaskier’s insides. Jaskier lets out a choked whine as he meets Clint’s eye.</p><p>“P...please. I want...fuck.” Jaskier gasps out.</p><p>“Oh don’t you worry, I will give you what you need. But first what I would really like is for dear Geralt here to get me all wet for you while I fuck you open with my fingers.” Clint punctuates this with firm thrusts of his fingers. Geralt’s eyes widen, he really wants Clint in his mouth. Jaskier lets out a deep moan. “What do you say bard, can I use your lovely toy while I get you ready to take me? He has been so good for you, be a shame if he didn’t get a taste of me.” Their eyes are locked on each other, even with Jaskier practically sobbing on Clint’s fingers there is still a tussle for control between them.</p><p>“You can take his mouth, but you only come in me.” Jaskier growls. The sound sends a shiver through Geralt, he loves it when Jaskier gets feral.</p><p>“Very good.” Clint purrs in return. Clint looks down at Geralt who is still licking at where Clint’s fingers enter Jaskier. “You heard him. Get round here, I want to feel that gorgeous mouth on me.” Geralt moves fast, even desperate and strung out like this he moves with all the grace of a hunter. He has been dying to get his mouth on Clint. </p><p>With how Clint is kneeling beside Jaskier, Geralt has to get fully onto his hands and knees to be at the right height. Jaskier twists round to look over his shoulder, ass still up in the air, clearly fully intending on watching. Geralt looks up at Clint seeking permission.</p><p>“May I?” He asks in a horse whisper. Clint uses his free hand to undo his trousers and push them and small clothes down his thighs. His cock is glorious, already hard and glistening with precum.</p><p>“Go right ahead.” Clint replies, eyes fixed on him. Geralt can see his arm flexing where he is still pumping his fingers into Jaskier, the slick sound from the excess of saliva making a filthy squelching noise as he does so.</p><p>Geralt focuses back on his task, he leans in and licks delicately at the tip of Clint’s cock. Clint groans, and bites his lip as he looks down at Geralt. Geralt just loses himself in the task, kissing down Clint’s shaft and nuzzling his face in the hair at the base. Clint’s scent is so alluring and Geralt wants it on him. He kisses and licks his way back up and slips his lips around just the tip, teasing it with his tongue. Clint lets out a breath, clearly enjoying the attention. Geralt hums in pleasure and sinks his mouth further down. He has always loved pleasuring people with his mouth, he can get so lost in it, the scents, the feel of them in his mouth. It is one of his favourite things. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Jaskier, his mouth is just divine.” Clint says in a voice dripping in arousal. “To think he could snap even me in two without a second thought, and here he is on his hands and knees for me, being so…fuck...so good for me. What a fucking rush, how do you keep your hands off him?” Clint’s breath hitches as Geralt continues to sink lower on his cock, teasing him with his tongue as he goes.</p><p>“It is an eternal struggle.” Jaskier pants out, there is a whine in his voice which Geralt knows means that Clint has added a second finger. Geralt moves up and down Clint’s shaft gaining pace. It would be easier if he could use his hands, but in this position that would be awkward, so he continues with just his mouth. After he has got used to it he relaxes his jaw and tries to take Clint further. He hums as he sinks lower and begins to feel the tip of Clint’s cock brush the back of his throat. He eases further on to it until he can feel the soft curl of Clint’s pubic hair against his nose.</p><p>“Fuck.” Clint breathes. “Look at you, taking all of me.” He pets Geralt’s hair reverently. Geralt groans in response, Clint catches his breath as the sound vibrates around his cock. “Getting me so wet for your bard. Bet you are making him so proud. Showing me how good you are at sucking cock.” </p><p>“So fucking proud Geralt, fuck, ahh, so good.” Jaskier moans, Geralt can hear from the slick noises that Clint is fucking him hard with his fingers. The praise, the noise and the scent of their combined arousal is enough to almost bliss Geralt out entirely. He can feel his cheeks flush with it. </p><p>“Now let’s see if you can take another finger.” Clint murmurs as he makes a show of spitting down Jaskier’s ass crack. The bard sounds plenty wet enough, but the action makes Geralt’s arousal coil. Judging from the moans Jaskier makes, he thinks so too.</p><p>Geralt increases his efforts sliding his mouth up and down Clint’s cock, taking as much of him as he can. He makes sure to make it as wet as he can, letting his spit drool down Clint’s length. A fair amount makes it down Geralt’s own chin. The messiness of it just adds to Geralt’s arousal. Clint’s hand in Geralt’s hair tightens. He uses the grip to pull Geralt onto him ever so slightly, seeking permission. Geralt moans in helpless arousal, giving Clint the unspoken permission he asked for. He feels a shiver go through Clint’s body.</p><p>“Gods Geralt, your mouth feels so damned good.” He pulls Geralt firmly down his shaft and then off again, thouroughly fucking his face. Geralt just lets himself relax into it, his throat humming with a constant moan. He loves being used like this, every thrust Clint makes into his mouth sends shocks of pleasure down his spine. His skin feels electric as he knows both Jaskier and Clint are watching him take it. His own cock is leaking freely into his trousers, being denied and then used has him on a permanent edge that’s both glorious and tortuous. </p><p>Clint’s pace speeds up, as it does he can hear Jaskier moan in a way that means Clint must be teasing his prostate. Geralt loves that sound. He groans around Clint’s cock, enjoying the resulting shiver it sends up Clint’s body. Clint makes a sound that is somewhere between and whine and a growl. He pulls Geralt off him and looks down at him in awe panting.</p><p>“I could so easily come in your mouth when you suck me like that... Fuck. But that would be against the rules wouldn’t it?” He strokes Geralt’s flushed cheek affectionately, moving down to wipe his thumb through the drool coating Geralt’s chin. Geralt nuzzles into his touch before remembering he isn’t supposed to do that. </p><p>“Now, little bard, your toy has got me all lovely and wet for you.” Clint punctuates this by pressing his fingers deeper into Jaskier getting him to make a strangled sound of pleasure. “You going to ask me nicely for it?”</p><p>“Just fucking get in me.” Jaskier growls. Clint grins.</p><p>“I am going to so enjoy fucking some manners into you. By the time I am done with you, you're going to be asking me so nicely to come.” Clint stands and yanks Jaskier to his feet using his bound arms. He pushes Jaskier’s feet apart with his own and winds one hand securely through the bindings on Jaskier’s arms. His cock is now sat tantalisingly in the cleft of Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier is bent almost fully over, his head hanging just above Geralt’s.</p><p>“Fuck. You can try.” Jaskier grits out. Geralt is knelt below them drinking in this image of Jaskier. He looks flushed and wrecked, his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He is panting with glassy eyes, clearly loving being pushed around by Clint. Clint stands behind him, lip between his teeth, quite obviously in his element. </p><p>“You ready for me, bard?” Clint purrs.</p><p>“I have been ready since Geralt stuck his tongue in my ass, just fucking take me.” Jaskier whimpers. </p><p>“As you wish.” Clint laughs and slowly begins to push into Jaskier. The expression on Jaskier’s face as he is stretched and filled is beautiful, from biting his lip against the initial burn to his eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming out in desperate pants. Geralt just watches him transfixed. </p><p>“He feels so good around my cock. So deliciously tight and warm. He is opening up so good for me Geralt, fuck.” Clint moans as he bottoms out. He holds Geralt’s gaze as he does. Clearly enjoying being watched. Geralt shifts where he is kneeling, he is not sure whose place he would rather be in. Jaskier’s ass is so perfect but he can’t help but salivate at the thought of what Clint would feel like inside him. But, all he can do is watch. “I am going to fuck you so good right in front of your own toy. He’s going to watch me take you apart with my cock...watch you beg me to make you come.” Clint says as he begins to move. </p><p>“Fuck, yes, more...fuck.” Jaskier whines, as Clint begins to pick up the pace. Clint rolls his hips artfully into Jaskier. Geralt can tell by the way Jaskier twitches his face that whatever Clint is doing feels good. Clint grins at Geralt and pulls Jaskier further up so he is almost standing upright. Clint slips the arm that’s not holding Jaskier’s arm bindings over his shoulders to hold him around the throat, no restriction, just the hint at the possibility. Jaskier’s eyes flutter shut at this clearly enjoying the suggestion.</p><p>“Look at him watching us, knelt there like a well-behaved dog told to stay.” Clint purrs in Jaskier’s ear. They are both watching Geralt now. He flushes under their attention, but is unable to look away “Watching me fuck you so good. Such a beautiful, powerful man being so good for us both. Just seeing him watch us like that, fuck, it’s getting me so fucking worked up.” As he says this he grinds purposefully into Jaskier, the moan that escapes his lips is beautiful. </p><p>“Please...right there. Gods, more.” Jaskier chokes out.</p><p>“Fuck, I am going to make you sing for me bard. I want you to beg me to come. I want you to be so desperate for it when I finally make you. I am going to find all the places inside you that make you moan so good for me.” Clint growls, grinding into him with even more purpose.</p><p>The noises coming from Jaskier at this point are so sweet and unrestrained. Geralt loves it when he gets like this. He looks down and sees how much Jaskier’s leaking. Now he has seen it, he can’t take his eyes off it. He bites his lip wishing he could taste. He glances back up to find Jaskier’s eyes have drifted shut in pleasure. Clint’s, however, are trained on him. </p><p>“You should see him bard. Staring at you leaking like he hasn’t eaten in days. Too bad he can’t taste you.” Clint purrs. Jaskier lifts his head and looks down at Geralt, he is panting and sweat is beginning to pour off him but there is still a mischievous glint in his eyes. </p><p>“Come here.” He rasps. “Come and suck me while he fucks me. I want you to taste the release he gives me. Be the closest you get to your own.” Geralt whines at this, deep down he knew he wasn’t going to get his release this time, but hearing it out loud amplifies the frustration. He feels like he has been permanently on edge since yesterday. But he so desperately wants to taste Jaskier, and has done since the previous night. </p><p>He crawls forward until Jaskier’s cock is bouncing in front of his face. From this position he can see where Clint’s cock plunges into him, the sight is momentarily mesmerising. He has watched Jaskier with other people many times before. In the early days of their friendship they had shared people in brothels and since they got together they had shared the odd one night fling. Geralt had never seen Jaskier submit like this to anyone. Watching it was both intoxicating and maddening.</p><p>He takes Jaskier in his mouth obediently, the salty taste of his precome making him hum in pleasure. Jaskier lets out a guttural groan at the twin sensations of being fucked and sucked at the same time. His hips are twitching and his legs are shaking. He must be close, Geralt knows what that looks like.</p><p>“You must be getting close. I can feel you twitching.” Clint teases. “You ready to ask me to come? You ready to ask nicely?”</p><p>“Fuck, just do it.” Jaskier moans, clearly still goading Clint. Clint chuckles and pulls out slowly, so only the head of his cock remains inside.</p><p>“Try again sweetheart.” he grins.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, please I want it.” There is an edge of desperation in his voice. Geralt takes this opportunity to suck him down fully. The least he can do is indulge Clint’s game with Jaskier. Jaskier makes a helpless whimpering noise.</p><p>“You can do better than that. With all your pretty words and that delightful voice of yours. Come on...ask me nicely.”</p><p>“Please, I am begging you, make me come. I want it so much, just please...please. I want to come with you inside me. Please.” Jaskier moans desperately.</p><p>“That’s more like it. Now you’re both being good for me. So. Fucking. Good.” He punctuates each of the last three words with an artful thrust deep into Jaskier. The bard’s hips begin to stutter, like Jaskier’s body can’t decide between the two pleasures being lavished on him. He makes a broken noise and begins to spill down Geralt’s throat. Geralt groans in pleasure at the salty bitter taste and sucks him through it. He can feel Clint grind deep into Jaskier as he chases his own orgasm. The animalistic grunts he makes as he releases make heat burn through Geralt. He so desperately wants his release too.</p><p>Jaskier goes limp above Geralt. Clint carefully pulls out of him and lowers him to the floor next to Geralt. Geralt can see where Clint’s seed has leaked out. The sight makes him burn with desire. He wants to taste it so bad, to bury his face in Jaskier and surround himself with the smell and taste of their combined lust. Clint catches him staring. He pets a hand through Jaskier’s sweaty hair.</p><p>“He wants to clean you up, gagging for it. You going to let him?” Clint whispers in Jaskier’s ear.</p><p>“Mmmmmhmm.” Jaskier mumbles as he wiggles his hips back towards Geralt, making his answer clear.</p><p>“Go on then, clean him out real good.” Clint urges. Geralt kisses up Jaskier’s thighs, gently licking up any of Clint’s escaped seed. The combined salty musky taste of them both is heady, Geralt savours ever mouthful, carefully cleaning out his lover. Jaskier whines quietly at the attention. Geralt gets lost in it, enjoying the taste and smell of it all. He starts to feel Jaskier shift under him, sensing the beginnings of him getting over sensitive he pulls away leaving loving kisses as he goes. </p><p>He looks up and sees Clint holding Jaskier, gently carding through his now very messy hair. Jaskier shifts in Clint’s hold.</p><p>“Mmmmm Geralt?” he murmurs, utterly spaced out. Geralt has never seen him like this before, he looks so beautiful and relaxed. </p><p>“He’s right here.” Clint says as he indicates for Geralt to take over. “Hold him while I get us some water.” Geralt takes his place and Jaskier tucks himself around Geralt nuzzling into his chest. Geralt feels a pleasant warmth spread through him as he looks down at him. He closes his eyes and enjoys their quiet closeness. </p><p>Clint returns with a bucket of water and some rags to clean themselves. He puts them down and settles behind Geralt. He slips his arms round Geralt and holds him close. Geralt relaxes into the hold, the contact helping relax the parts of him that haven’t been soothed by release. </p><p>“Thank you.” Clint whispers in his ear.</p><p>“What for?” Geralt turns his head to look at him.</p><p>“Letting me join you. Watching the two of you was something else…Having you there watching drove me kind of wild. Just...thank you.” Clint smiles and gives Geralt a brief squeeze.</p><p>“I should be thanking you. I have never seen him like this. Usually it’s the other way around.” Geralt replies, looking down at Jaskier cuddled into his side.</p><p>“Oh believe me the pleasure was all mine...literally.” Clint snorts at his terrible attempt at a joke and leans his head on Geralt’s shoulder. They stay that way for a while until Jaskier starts to move, clearly coming back to himself.</p><p>“Best get cleaned up before we get cold eh? I also still have a fair amount of tack to sort and clean. The two of you were next to no help.” Clint teases as he pulls himself free of the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I have to add a whole new chapter to get to the damn prompt fill...oh no. ;)</p><p>I just got Tumblr back. Will be posting my art, fics and other nonsense, come say hi! </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-devils-goose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and get a bath?” Jaskier says, keeping his voice light and conversational despite the look in his eyes. “I want you nice and clean for what I intend to do to you later.” he adds in a low voice. Geralt shivers in anticipation.</p><p>“As you wish, bard.” he replies, trying to keep his voice even.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got to the prompt after like 14k words xD. Hope you enjoy!<br/>Poor Geralt finally gets to come!</p><p>Your comments have been wonderful, thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spend the rest of the day helping Clint finish his work. Afterwards they take their leave and head back to the tavern to get some ale and some food. Geralt by this point feels very tightly wound. His arousal feels like it is just below the surface at every moment. Every time Jaskier brushes a hand casually against him it sends shivers up his spine. He is desperate for release, and it feels achingly good. </p><p>As they sit and lazily finish their meal Jaskier looks up at him, a familiar glint in his eye. Geralt shifts in his seat in anticipation. </p><p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and get a bath?” Jaskier says, keeping his voice light and conversational despite the look in his eyes. “I want you nice and clean for what I intend to do to you later.” he adds in a low voice. Geralt shivers in anticipation.</p><p>“As you wish, bard.” he replies, trying to keep his voice even.</p><p>He heads back up to the room after ordering bath water to be brought up. He feels like a bow string that has been pulled taught for too long, tense and restless. He paces while the bath water is brought up. Hopefully the bath will calm him down a bit. </p><p>He sighs in relief when he finally sinks beneath the surface of the warm water he sighs at the relief to his muscles. He takes his time washing himself thoroughly, even his hair. He secretly preans at the idea of being a good boy for Jaskier as loathed as he is to admit such a thing out loud. Once he is finished he gets out and begins to dry himself off. His mind, now it does not have a task to focus on, starts to wonder. What has Jaskier got planned for this evening? Will he finally get his release? How hard will Jaskier make him work for it? His cock starts to get hard at these thoughts. Before he really registers what he is doing, his hand is slipping down and he is palming himself. Just as he is about to get lost in his thoughts and the feel of his hand, he hears the door open and close.</p><p>“Now Geralt, I believe I told you to take a bath, not stand in the middle of our room playing with yourself?” Geralt flinches involuntarily at Jaskier’s words. He draws his hand back quickly and tries to keep from looking too guilty. He feels a flush creep up his neck. “Not being a very good toy are we? Not following orders...trying to seek pleasure without my permission….not very good at all Geralt.” Jaskier saunters up to him as he speaks, placing himself behind Geralt. He is carrying a canvas bag with him, it smells like Clint.</p><p>Geralt shivers at the proximity. “I’m sorry.” He grits out, trying not to squirm. </p><p>“Don’t worry Geralt…you will be.” Jaskier purrs. “Now go stand at the bottom of the bed, bend over and put your hands on the bed. You are not to move without my say so.”</p><p>Geralt follows Jaskier’s instructions, a tight coiled heat beginning to form in his stomach. He bends over exposing himself and places his hands on the bed. Jaskier leaves him there for several long minutes. Geralt’s anticipation rises, what was Jaskier going to do to him? He focuses all his senses on Jaskier, hearing his every breath and movement, smelling his growing arousal. </p><p>He hears him pull something out of the bag as he places it on the floor. He gets another wave of scent...is that leather? Geralt feels his whole body tense in anticipation. He hears a loud snap as Jaskier pulls what sounds like a leather strap taught between his hands. The sound sends a shiver of arousal throughout his whole body. </p><p>“As I thought. You seem to quite like leather...don’t you Geralt?” Jaskier says teasingly. “Last night when I was wearing your armour, this afternoon when Clint bound my wrists. I saw where your eyes were drawn. I saw your nostrils flare. Bet you thought I wouldn’t notice.” He moves closer in behind Geralt. Geralt bites his lip, he already feels like he is on fire. “What is it about it that you like so much? The look? The smell? The sound?” He punctuates this with more snaps of the leather strap. Geralt can’t help but shiver. “Answer me, Geralt.”</p><p>“It’s...it’s everything. I like everything.” Geralt admits quietly.</p><p>“Mmmmm Good Boy. That is what I was hoping.” Jaskier says, moving closer still. “Now there is just the matter of your earlier indiscretion. I am going to have to punish you.” He snaps the strap again. “Do you remember your word?”</p><p>“Yes, Roach.” Geralt says.</p><p>“Perfect.” Jaskier says as he brings the leather strap down hard on Geralt’s bottom. A sharp bloom of pain radiates out from the impact. Geralt grunts as he does his best to contain the violent jerk his body wants to make. “Good, now count for me. I think ten should do it.” Geralt can hear the smirk in Jaskier’s voice. </p><p>“One.” he growls. The squirmy feeling is back. The dark twist of shame and arousal that will clearly be the end of him. With a harsh twack Jaskier brings the strap down again, just below the previous hit. He grunts again at the sharp heat of pain.</p><p>“Two.” Another sharp smack rains down.</p><p>“Three.” He says, his voice getting breathy. The pain, the shame and the arousal making his face burn. Another smack, harder this time.</p><p>“Four.” he huffs. He definitely jerked after that hit but Jaskier makes no comment. The next four smacks rain down in quick succession following the path of the previous four. The layered hits sting. Geralt gasps as the pain blooms in a stingy heat from where the strap lands.</p><p>“Five, six, seven...eight.” he pants out. His whole body is singing with pain and arousal now. It is almost too much. He is breathing heavily now. Suddenly he feels Jaskier’s warm hand gently running over his now warm skin. Geralt is sure those are welts by now. He moans at the touch, the caresses soothing the sting away.</p><p>“You took that so well Geralt. Only two more, you can do it, can’t you?” He whispers gently in Geralt’s ear. Geralt nods and braces himself. Jaskier pulls away and brings the strap down hard. The pain is searing.</p><p>“Nine.” Geralt whimpers. Jaskier strokes over him again, giving him time to recover.</p><p>“Last one now.” he says softly. He brings the strap down harder than he has before, the resulting smack seems to echo off the walls. The pain is white hot and searing across his bottom. He cries out and jerks away.</p><p>“Ten.” he all but whimpers.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands are immediately on him. Stroking over his skin soothing away the pain.</p><p>“You did so well. You took that perfectly. So good for me.” Jaskier purrs in his ear. Geralt feels his weight sag into the bed. His head sinks until it is on top of his hands. His head feels light as the tension he was holding from receiving the smacks ebbs away. He can still feel the heat in his skin from the impact, but the pain is subsiding. His breathing starts to even out after a few minutes. He swallows waiting for Jaskier’s next move.</p><p>“I want you to lie on your back, on the bed. I have some things to show you. Gifts from Clint, if you will.” Jaskier says, gently helping Geralt turn over and shuffle up the bed. He then goes back to the bag and pulls out more leather straps. “Arms above your head, legs spread.” he commands. Geralt can’t help but just obey at this point. He can smell the leather more strongly now. It’s scent mixed very strongly with Clint’s. Geralt can’t wait for the feel of it against his skin. </p><p>Jaskier starts with his wrists, looping the leather strap around his wrists and through the strap’s buckle to create a makeshift set of cuffs. He slips the end through the headboard pulling it tight and securing it. Geralt pulls on it slightly, it feels solid. He could snap the leather or break the headboard if he wanted to, he just doesn’t want to.</p><p>Jaskier then moves on to his feet. He loops a strap around each ankle, binding it tightly and then securing it to the bedpost. Jaskier strokes his hands up and down Geralt’s legs, over the straps on his ankles, pulling at them to check they are secure. Geralt can smell his arousal, it twists around the scent of the leather and Geralt feels the heat in his belly coil. He lets out a quiet groan as he pulls against his bindings. He has been tied up many times before, mostly in situations of danger. Never like this, not somewhere he could be safe in feeling helpless. A deep sense of calm washes over him. He is held here by Jaskier, for Jaskier’s pleasure. He can’t and doesn’t want to do anything about it. He is Jaskier’s toy to do with as he pleases. </p><p>“One last thing. Now this was Clint’s idea...and I could hardly not after he suggested it.” There is a mischievous glint in Jaskier’s eye as he reaches down to grab something out of the bag. “Now open your mouth for me.” Geralt raises an eyebrow at Jaskier and reluctantly complies. He is suspicious at what these two sadists might have come up with. Before he quite takes in what is happening Jaskier has pushed an apple between his lips. He secures it there with a thinner leather strap. He groans indignantly around it. The feeling of having his mouth stretched open and held there is embarrassing but not unpleasant. Being without his voice adds another layer to his powerlessness, he can feel the strange sense of calm slip over him further. </p><p>Jaskier looks down and admires his work. Geralt squirms under his gaze. Jaskier gets up and retrieves something from his bag. He presses one of his necklaces into his hand. This one has a decent sized chain that clinks slightly.</p><p>“You need to use your word. You drop that. Understand? Nod or shake.” Jaskier asks. Geralt nods, gripping the chain tightly. The cool feel of it was somewhat grounding. Jaskier goes back to the foot of the bed and stands back and simply watches Geralt. Geralt pulls against the restraints and moans quietly into the improvised gag. He feels helpless and exposed under Jaskier’s gaze.</p><p>“You look so good like this Geralt.” he says, biting his lip. Geralt squirms in the restraints. He can feel himself getting pleasantly lost; the restriction of the restraints, the oppressive silencing of the gag, the smell of leather, apple and lust. He is so lost that when Jaskier does start to touch one foot that he jumps. Jaskier chuckles as he strokes up the inside of one of Geralt’s spread legs. The light touch sends sparks of pleasure shooting up his body. If it weren't for the gag he would be moaning, but all he can do is make a muffled groan.</p><p>He can smell the steady build in Jaskier's arousal as he lightly runs his fingers across Geralt’s skin. Geralt closes his eyes and loses himself in Jaskier’s touch, every now and then pulling against his restraints to remind himself they are still there. </p><p>“Fuck...Geralt you look so good like this, tied up just for me. Mine to play with.” Jaskier’s voice sounds slightly broken with arousal. The smell of his lustl is now almost overpowering and Geralt can’t help but just breathe it in. He can still smell the leather and the barest hint of Clint. The combination of scents has him blissed out. It smells like safety and love. He loses all the tension in his body and he just relaxes into himself with a series of pleased whimpers.</p><p>“Geralt, look at you, all relaxed and trusting. Fuck, I can’t, so good Geralt. Fuck.” Geralt feels the mattress dip as Jaskier sinks on to the bed. He opens his eyes just as he feels a hot splash over his thigh and groin. Jaskier is between his thighs, working himself through an orgasm, eyes fixed on Geralt. He looks flushed and more aroused than Geralt has ever seen him. All that from just looking at Geralt like this? A warm feeling twists inside him at the thought. He whines into the gag, sounding desperate even to his own ears.</p><p>Jaskier is panting above him, staring down at him with so much affection and pride that Geralt can’t help but wriggle against the restraints and whine softly into the apple. </p><p>“You have no idea how beautiful you look tied up for me like this. Seeing you relax into it...just fuck...so hot.” He plants several breathy kisses down Geralt’s chest and then moves down to lap up his own spend from Geralt’s hip. Geralt can feel Jaskier’s warm wet tongue through the cooling spend and the sensation sends shocks of pleasure right through him. He bucks up towards Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier pushes his hips back down with a smirk. </p><p>“Eager aren't we?” He pulls himself back up and runs his hands teasingly down Geralt’s thighs. He continues stroking his fingers delicately across Geralt’s skin. The touch makes Geralt feel like he is on fire. He whines softly, he really wants Jaskier’s touch somewhere else. “Don’t worry, dear Witcher, I know what you need. You have been such a good toy for me today. You were so good with Clint too. He told me how pleased he was with you.” Geralt squirms under the praise, hearing such things always makes his ears burn and a tight heat coil in his belly. He likes being a good boy.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands finally start to head up Geralt’s body. Geralt holds himself still, breathing heavily through his nose. He wants Jaskier to touch him there so desperately. His cock twitches and drips onto his stomach. Jaskier chuckles and ever so lightly runs a finger up the inside of one of Geralt’s thighs, over his hip and up Geralt’s cock. Geralt bucks up into the contact, he has been teased for so long and this is the first time his cock has been touched in days. Jaskier slips his hand around him, it’s warm and the contact feels like heaven. Geralt moans into the gag again. He is so close already, the last two days of tension have him on a knife edge. He tries his best to hold back. He is sure Jaskier won’t let him have his release this easily. Jaskier’s hand begins to move and it’s all Geralt can do not to just get lost in it.</p><p>“I bet you must be so close already, being denied all this time. Must have been tortuous for you. Being told no so many times...then watching me with Clint. I bet that was torture.” Jaskier purrs. “I made you wait because I love seeing you so worked up and desperately obedient. Mmmm and you were so good for me. Now, I want to see how many ways I can take you apart. I want to see you give yourself over to me and the pleasure I can give you.” His movements were getting more insistent, his hand deftly working him. Geralt was so close. He squeezes his eyes shut at Jaskier’s words. Fuck, he wants to give himself over to Jaskier, his toy to play with. </p><p>“Let go Geralt. Come for me.” Jaskier almost whispers the words. It feels like something snaps inside Geralt. He lets the pleasure and his orgasm rip through him. He can feel himself splash an impressive amount of cum over himself and Jaskier’s hand. He tries to cry out but the gag stops all but a strangled moan. He bites down into the apple and feels the flesh yield beneath his teeth. The sweet taste of the apple and slick feeling of the juice against his lips grounds him back in the present. His body is twitching with aftershocks, his face tingles almost like has gone slightly numb. </p><p>As he comes back to himself he feels Jaskier’s mouth on him, cleaning up his spend making pleased noises. He twitches as Jaskier licks up his cock. He groans, the sensation is only a hair's breadth away from too much. Jaskier kisses the base of his cock and nuzzles affectionately into the hair there. He kisses back up Geralt’s shaft and slips Geralt’s cock between his lips. His mouth is warm and soft, he doesn’t move at first, just holds him there. The feeling is oddly comforting, he feels his limbs start to relax again after the release of his orgasm. His mind feels pleasantly floaty as he loses track of time.</p><p>After a while Jaskier hums contentedly around Geralt’s cock. He starts to harden again at the sensation. Jaskier makes a pleased sound and starts to tease the head of his cock with his tongue. Geralt makes a pleased hum in return. Jaskier takes his time over sucking him. Geralt knows it’s one of his favourite things and allows himself to enjoy it. He is still so tightly wound from the events of the last two days, so it doesn’t take long for the tight coil of arousal to return. Jaskier is bobbing his head now, taking his time to lick and suck the tip before he slides his mouth back down Geralt’s shaft. His hand joins his mouth and he works them in tandem for a while. All Geralt can do is moan into the gag, his lips still sticky from where he bit into it earlier.</p><p>Jaskier pulls his mouth off him and sinks lower to kiss and suck on his balls. The feeling makes Geralt whimper. He can feel Jaskier smirk at the noise. He kisses his way lower and gives him a few teasing kisses and licks below his balls. Geralt moans and spreads his legs as far as the restraints will let him. Gods he wants Jaskier’s mouth there.</p><p>“Like that do we?” Jaskier chuckles. “Mmmmm I love the sounds you make when I use my mouth here.” Jaskier presses a gentle kiss over Geralt’s hole. Geralt whines at the contact, he wants more. Jaskier licks him lightly, the lightness of it sends shivers through Geralt’s whole body. He whines louder this time. Jaskier lets out a groan and buries his face in Geralt, licking, sucking and kissing. Geralt lets the pleasure of Jaskier’s mouth overwhelm him, he knows he is being loud despite the gag but he just doesn’t care. He keeps his legs spread as far as he can and tilts his hips up trying to chase the pleasure of Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier lets out a growl and increases his efforts. His arms slip under Geralt’s thick thighs and pull him closer, pinning him between the bed and Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier starts teasing Geralt's rim with his tongue, gently pushing inside. </p><p>The sensation feels like the whole of his lower body is alive with sensation, the feeling of being restrained by the leather and Jaskier’s strong arms, the mix of scents swirling around him, his head feels like it’s swimming. He really wants to let go and enjoy it, but the gag is starting to make his jaw ache. The stickiness from the apple juice and spit that has gathered on his lips is beginning to feel unpleasant. He tries to ignore it and focus on Jaskier’s mouth, but it is both distracting and overwhelming at the same time. He flexes his wrists and clenches his fists to give him something else to focus on. He feels the cold chink of the necklace Jaskier gave him. The feel of it helps ground him slightly and reminds him that it is there. He doesn’t want to break the moment, Jaskier’s mouth feels so good, but the gag is rapidly becoming too much and he just wants it off him. He wriggles in Jaskier’s grasp and eventually drops the necklace. It lands with a soft chink aganst the headboard. </p><p>Jaskier’s head jerks up, pulling himself away from where he had been lost in Geralt. He quickly and gently unwinds himself from Geralt’s legs and moves up the bed. His deft hands make short work of the leather strap holding the apple in place. Geralt spits it out gratefully and takes in several long breaths as he moves his jaw around, easing the ache that had built there.</p><p>“Geralt? What’s going on? Are you ok? He sounds concerned. Geralt nods, words felt very far away. His head was currently swimming from the relief of having the gag removed.</p><p>“Do you need me to stop? To untie you?” Jaskier asks, hands going toward the strap around Geralt’s wrists. Geralt shakes his head. He is still enjoying the feeling of the leather holding him down.</p><p>“Mmm. I’m fine...It was the gag...It got a bit much.” Geralt manages to get out. Jaskier reaches out and strokes his face gently. Geralt makes a soft noise and nuzzles into the touch.</p><p>“What do you need?” Jaskier asks softly. Geralt’s head is spinning but he tries to get his thoughts in order.</p><p>“Water. Clean my face...hold me for a while.” He gets out. </p><p>“Of course.” Jaskier says and smiles. He bends down and presses a soft kiss to Geralt’s sticky lips. “You are a bit sticky aren’t you?” he says as he pulls away.</p><p>He goes and finds a water skin and a rag. He gives Geralt a long drink and then gently cleans his face. Geralt relaxes into it enjoying the feel of Jaskier cleaning him. Once he is finished Jasker snuggles in next to him and nuzzles into Geralt’s neck. He slips one arm around his waist and gently scratches Geralt’s head with the other.</p><p>“There we go. Is that better?” Geralt nods and rumbles a deep purr at the attention. “Good. Tell me if you want to stop or for me to untie you.” Geralt nods and Jaskier snuggles in closer and kisses his neck. They lie like that for a while, Geralt enjoying the combination of Jaskier’s warm weight beside him and the restriction of the leather straps. The comforting feeling of powerlessness washes over him again. He feels the coil of heat that never really left creep back up inside him.</p><p>He starts shifting in Jaskier’s arms, enjoying the way their skin moves across on another. Jaskier makes a pleased noise and starts stroking up and down Geralt’s sides. The soft touch feels amazing, Geralt wants more. He lets out a quiet whine. </p><p>“I love how sensitive you are.” Jaskier murmurs into his neck as his hand slips teasingly lower. Geralt rolls his hips up trying to chase Jaskier’s touch. “I really want to make you come with my mouth.” Jaskier whispers seductively in Geralt’s ear.</p><p>“Fuck, please.” Geralt groans in return. Jaskier chuckles and moves so he is on top of Geralt. He leans down and kisses Geralt achingly slowly. His lips feel warm and wet against his own. Geralt pushes up into the kiss as much as the restraints will allow. Jaskier pulls back and Geralt whines at the loss. Jaskier kisses his way down Geralt’s body.</p><p>He licks a long strip up Geralt’s cock, before sucking delicately on the head. Geralt whines at the sensation. Jaskier pins Geralt’s twitching hips down with one hand before taking him fully into his mouth. His other hand starts working him too. Jaskier’s mouth was really something else. It wasn’t even just his mouth, when he was really into it he put his whole body into it, rolling his body as his mouth and hand slide up and down Geralt’s cock. The warm slick heat and the expert way he moves his mouth and hand already has Geralt hurtling towards the edge.</p><p>“Fuck. Jaskier. Fuck. I’m close.” Geralt gasps, his breath coming out in shallow puffs. He is trying to keep some semblance of control. All his muscles have tensed in an attempt to not immediately tip over the edge. “Jas. Jaskier.” He starts to whine. Jaskier slips the hand that has his hip pinned up Geralt’s bare chest and places a finger over his lips. </p><p>“Shhh now. Let go. Let go for me.” Jaskier purrs as he gets back to sucking. Geralt feels his whole body tense then relax as the wave of his orgasm crashes over him. He bucks into Jaskier’s mouth, spilling down his throat. Jaskier moans at the sensation and holds Geralt in his mouth until he has stopped twitching.He eventually pulls of and says “Mmmmm so good Geralt. You look so beautiful when you come.”</p><p>Geralt shivers at the praise. His body is still tingling with arousal from the last two days. He knows he must have been really wound up if he is two orgasms in and still feels like he is on edge. Fuck, he wants more.</p><p>Jaskier spends several long minutes kissing his thighs affectionately while Geralt comes down off his high. Geralt wants more than kisses he wants everything. He starts to move his hips and whine quietly, hoping Jaskier will take the hint. Jaskier giggles and nuzzles into Geralt’s thigh.</p><p>“What do you want? Tell me.” Jaskier asks softly.</p><p>“More. Please.” Geralt whines.</p><p>“More what? More kisses?” Jaskier says teasingly peppering Geralt’s stomach with kisses. Geralt arches up into the contact but lets out an irritated growl.</p><p>“More...your fingers...your cock...I want it...Please.” Geralt grits out, rolling his hips up and spreading his legs further.</p><p>“It would be rude to refuse such a request when you ask so nicely.” Jaskier purrs and shifts himself back up onto his knees between Geralt’s spread legs. “Hmmm now I wonder if this is how I want you. He looks down at Geralt’s body restrained before him. Geralt shivers under his gaze. He never thought he would get a thrill just from someone looking at him, but there is something about the way Jaskier looks at him that sets his skin on fire. “I think I want you on your hands and knees for me.” Jaskier says decisively. He reaches down and releases the leather straps that are securing Geralt’s ankles to the bed posts.</p><p>Jaskier runs his hands gently over where the leather has dug into the skin of his ankles, soothing the slightly red marks. He then flips Geralt onto his front. Geralt wriggles up the bed so he is bent over on his knees, his wrists still tied to the headboard. He hears Jaskier let out an appreciative groan and feels him run his hands up the back of his thighs to cup his ass.</p><p>“You have always looked so good from behind Geralt. Do you even realise how distracting your lovely bottom is?” Jaskier groans. Geralt feels the back of his neck heat up. He feels exposed like this and the feeling creates that odd swirl of embarrassment and arousal in his belly.  </p><p>Jaskier kneads his ass, causing a dull ache as he presses on the welts he gave him with the leather strap earlier. Geralt hisses and wiggles in Jaskier’s hold. </p><p>“I’m sorry, do these hurt?” Jaskier asks mockingly as he presses on to the angriest looking one. Geralt jerks at the pain and growls. The act makes his cock twitch with renued interest. Jaskier smoothes his hands over the welts soothingly. “Mmmm Geralt you took those hits so well. Those marks mean you have been a good boy, a good boy for me.” He presses another and Geralt whimpers at the praise. He knows the marks won’t stay but he likes knowing they are there, likes knowing that those marks mean he has been good.</p><p>“Jaskier...please.” Geralt whimpers. </p><p>“Don’t worry Geralt...you will get what you need.” Jaskier replies. Geralt can hear him opening one of their jars of slick. He can feel himself twitch in anticipation. After what feels like an eternity, but was likely just a few seconds, he feels one of Jaskier’s slick fingers at his hole. Geralt moans and twitches his hips, he wants more. Jaskier makes a pleased noise and begins to slowly sink one finger into Geralt.</p><p>Geralt feels the sensation echo out from his hole up his spine. He can feel himself panting, he has always loved the sensation of the first finger breaching him. It’s a crazed feeling, a desire for fullness and more sensation. His cock twitches and starts to drip. Jaskier groans quietly, starting to move his finger slowly in and out of Geralt. He quickly joins it with a second. Geralt buries his face in the mattress, his ass in the air, his wrists pulled tight to the head board. The position pleasantly stretches his shoulders. </p><p>“Fuck, Geralt, it’s like you know exactly how to get to me. Do you have any idea what having you like this does to me?” Jaskier growls. Geralt can smell the sudden increase in Jaskier’s arousal and he moans into the mattress, pressing his hips back into Jaskier’s fingers. Jaskier curls them and presses in just the right place. The bolt of sweet sensation makes Geralt cry out and push back further. </p><p>“I want to see you come just like this Geralt. I want you to come for me on my fingers.” He reaches his other hand forward and pulls Geralt’s head up by the hair. “And I want to hear everything. Everything, Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice has the low edge to it that means he is on edge himself. Geralt loves it when he gets like this, demanding and fiery. He lets out a strained moan as Jaskier expertly crooks his fingers inside him. Jaskier adds a third finger and Geralt shivers and whimpers at the slight burn of the stretch. He grinds back on Jaskier’s fingers, chasing his pleasure. He wants to come, he wants to make Jaskier happy.</p><p>He can feel the tension build as he fucks himself on Jaskier’s fingers. His mind is lost in the sensation of the fingers inside him, the strap restraining his wrists and the combined smell of the leather and Jaskiers overwhelming scent of arousal. He can feel himself on the edge for several seconds before his orgasm finally tears through him. The groan he makes is guttural and he feels himself splash onto the sheets beneath him. He clenches around Jaskier’s fingers. Jaskier lets out a noise that is somewhere between a moan and growl.</p><p>“Good boy. Very good.” He sounds wrecked. The hand in Geralt’s hair let’s his head drop and strokes soothingly up Geralt’s back. Geralt can’t tell if it is to steady him or Jaskier, he can feel Jaskier shaking. </p><p>Jaskier removes his fingers from Geralt and he whines at the feeling. Jaskier leans over and presses his body over Geralt’s, pushing him into the bed. Geralt can feel Jaskier’s erection sliding over his crack and shivers. He can already smell Jaskier’s arousal, but it was another thing entirely to feel it. Jaskier’s chest is now pressed firmly into Geralt’s back, his arms slip around his shoulder and his head rests over one shoulder. The feeling of Jaskier’s weight across him makes Geralt feel warm and safe, a deep sense of peace washes over him. He can’t go anywhere the bard doesn’t want him to go.</p><p>“Watching you come for me like that was so good Geralt. I want to see you come like that on my cock. Do you think you can do that for me?” Jaskier whispers right in his ear. The tickle of his breath sends shivers down Geralt's whole body.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, I want you in me. Just fuck me. Please.” Geralt moans. Jaskier groans and continues rutting against Geralt's ass for a few long minutes before angling himself at Geralt’s hole. The tip of his cock right at his entrance. Geralt waits, holding his breath. He wants it. Jaskier pushes gently against him, enough just to stretch him slightly but not to breach him. </p><p>“How much do you want it?” Jaskier breaths in his ear. Geralt lets out a high pitched whine and wiggles his hips back, trying to entice Jaskier to fuck into him. “Ah ah, no. Answer me Geralt.”</p><p>“Fuck Jaskier. More than anything. I have wanted this since last night. I wanted it this morning. Wanted it while I watched you with Clint. Fuck wanted it all evening. Give it to me...Please fuck. Just...please.” Geralt sounds desperate even to his own ears. He just came, he isn’t sure how Jaskier manages to get him this worked up, but he does. </p><p>“You have no idea what hearing you that desperate does to me, Geralt. Fuck.” With a grunt Jaskier begins to push into him. They both let out a joint howl of arousal as Jaskier pushes inside. Geralt’s whole body is over sensitive and limp. He let’s go of the last of  the tension in his body as Jaskier bottoms out. Jaskier holds himself there for while clearly enjoying Geralt’s tight heat. Geralt lies there and enjoys the feeling of being full. He would almost be happy to stay like this warming Jaskier’s cock if that’s what Jaskier asked of him. But, Jaskier makes a low growl and begins to move on top of him, grinding into him.</p><p>Geralt just lets the sensations wash over him. His mind feels strangely peaceful as Jaskier moves on top of him. Heat builds through his body, he knows he is getting hard again, pressed into the now sticky sheets below him. Jaskier begins to build his pace, he is moaning breathily over Geralt’s shoulder. One hand snakes up and entangles itself in Geralt’s hair, using it as purchase for his movements. The slight pain of the tugging on his hair makes the heat burn throughout Geralt’s body. The slow grind Jaskier is giving him is not enough. Geralt snarls and grinds back into Jaskier, wanting him deeper and harder than Jaskier can give him in this position. </p><p>Jaskier returns his snarl and yanks Geralt’s head up by the hair and bites his neck as he fucks him harder. It’s animalistic and rough and Geralt is so lost in it as their bodies move roughly against one another. He wants more,l he wants to move freely, he wants to be able to fuck himself properly on Jaskier, to hold him close. He pulls against his wrist bindings with a whine. Jaskier chuckles, raw and throaty in his ear.</p><p>“You want me to let you go?” He asks right in Geralt’s ear.</p><p>“Yes.” Geralt answers, his voice a deep growl.</p><p>“Tell me why I should let you go?” Jaskier asks, his voice getting breathless.</p><p>“Because I want to fuck myself on your cock til I come for you...like...like a good boy.” Geralt says in a low voice. He can't believe he used that term himself. He flushes, feeling that now familiar twist of shame and arousal. He feels Jaskier shiver against him and his cock twitch inside him. </p><p>“Fuck. Geralt...I...well when you put it like that. How could I ever say no?” He quickly undoes the strap from the head board and slips it off Geralt’s wrists. He rubs them gently to sooth the red marks left by the strap. </p><p>Geralt can feel all the tension that’s built up over the last two days coil within him. He lets out a low growl and pulls himself forward off Jaskier then flips them both so he is on top. Jaskier makes an undignified squeak of surprise then looks up at him with a wide grin. Geralt knows Jaskier loves it when he gets like this. Geralt pulls Jaskier up and presses his back against the headboard. He looks deep into Jaskier’s beautiful blue eyes and sinks himself down onto his cock. They both hiss at the sensation. Geralt rolls his hips, grinding Jaskier deep inside him until he finds the spot. When he does he lets out a gasp and fucks himself harder.</p><p>“Fuck. That’s it Geralt, make yourself come on me. Do it. I want to see you.” Jaskier is biting his lip, his eyes are slightly wild watching Geralt ride him. He pushes himself up onto his knees and slips his arms around Geralt’s waist and pulls him close. Geralt’s arms slip round to the back of Jaskier’s head, his legs are practically wrapped around Jaskier now. They grind together noses touching, not taking their eyes off each other. Geralt can feel another orgasm begin to build. The feeling is almost overwhelming, he is so close to being over stimulated but just can’t stop. Jaskier starts to buck underneath him, his orgasm must be close too.</p><p>“Geralt I’m close. Fuck.” Jaskier whines. The sound reminds Geralt of earlier that day watching Jaskier come on Clint’s cock, how good h looked. He feels about ready to snap. He looks down into his bards eyes and feels his love overwhelm him in that moment..</p><p>“Jaskier, fuck, I love you.” Geralt holds the bard's gaze as Jaskier lets out a sweet noise that is part moan, part whimper as he bucks up into Geralt. He can feel Jaskier release inside him. He groans at the sensation and reaches down to finish himself off on Jaskier’s chest, still fucking Jaskier through his orgasm. </p><p>With his fourth orgasm wrung out of him, Geralt slumps on top of Jaskier. They are both panting and limp. Jaskier pulls Geralt close and nuzzles up into his neck. Words clearly are, for once, beyond Jaskier, he simply makes a pleased sound into Geralt’s neck. As the high wears off, Geralt feels his whole body go limp and he slides off Jaskier’s lap and back onto the bed. Jaskier follows him and cradles him close.</p><p>“Geralt. Whatever I did to deserve you must have been truly selfless and heroic...because damn. You are truly one of the most beautiful creatures on the Continent.” He says quietly in Geralt's ear. Geralt is too loose and relaxed to do much more than a rumbling purr in return. Jaskier pets a hand through Geralt’s now tangled hair. “I love it when you get like this. You remind me of a sleepy cat, all heavy and relaxed.” He presses a kiss into Geralt’s hair. “I love that I get to see you like this. I love that you trust me enough to let me see you like this.” Geralt snuggles in closer to Jaskier making a pleased noise. </p><p>“I love you.” Jaskier whispers in his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with me. This has been fun to write especially as my other fic is mostly plot.</p><p>I am back on tumblr please feel free to say hi ^^ the-devils-goose.tumblr.com</p><p>I always make a playlist to write to. If that sort of thing is your jam, here is the playlist I made for this one. </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1uPrhbHszup8WGFMEBzFgh?si=3oU5oZHJTACmzc5jn3mdFQ</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank all the folks on my various discord servers who cheered me on to write this. Particularly stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou) your cheer leading was excellent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>